Percy Jackson - Heart of Ice
by ThatWriterGuy11585
Summary: After the Second Giant War Annabeth leaves Percy for immortality. Percy's heart turns ice cold after the "love of his life" leaves him. He decides he needed some alone time so he leaves camp and heads up north to help him cope with the heartbreak. Years later and no one has heard from or seen Percy. A war is Brewing between the god and an old evil. They call for Percy's help.
1. Chapter 1

~•Percy POV•~  
I sigh and run my hand through my hair, I'm currently sitting the camp van waiting in New York traffic to get my apartment. My mom hasn't seen me in 8 months, and (from what I've been told) she has been freaking Second Giant War just ended and all of the heroes are heading to Olympus, but I convinced them to let me go home for an hour before the meeting. They will probably be holding the awards ceremony, but they didn't exactly say.

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice the van come to a complete stop. I nervously get out of the van and tap on my legs. I'm really nervous and excited. I haven't seen my mom in months and I really miss her.

I wave goodbye to Argus and head into the building. I go straight for the elevator, and press the third floor button. As I go up I try to think over what to say when I see her. I can't exactly say "Hi mom, it's nice to see you. Sorry I was gone for so long, I got kidnapped by a crazy goddess and thrown into a war, where I fell into Tartarus. But in home now!" Yeah, she would probably try to kill said goddess.

I was broken out of my thoughts when he elevator dinged, signaling I made it to my floor. I nervously ran my hand through my hair as I walked to my door. I steeled my nerves and knocked three times. I hear a faint "coming!" I put my hands in my pockets and shuffle my feet.

The door opens revealing my wonderful mother. We stare at each other with tears in our eyes. "Percy, is that really you?" She says as she reaches out to touch my cheek, as if seeing if I'm real. I couldn't talk so I simply nod my head. She crashed into me and wrapped me in a bear hug that could rival Tyson's.

We are both openly crying when Paul yells "Sally who's here?". When he doesn't get a response he comes to the door to see her crying as she hugs me. He does a double take when he looks at my face"Percy?". I just nod. He comes and crushed us both in a hug. After we separate we went over to the couch where mom demands I tell her where I was. So, I start explaining everything that happened(leaving out some stuff, like Tartarus). By the time I'm done it has been almost an hour.

"Mom, I have to go, there is a meeting on Olympus that I need to be at. I was able to get them to let me have an hour here, but I don't think they would appreciate it if I am late." I said. She nods "Ok, but promise you will come and visit soon, and no more disappearing or I'll have to charge up to Olympus and beat where you are out of the gods." She said. We all laugh, and I promise to come by soon, and I head out to get to the Empire State Building.

Once I get there I walk up the front desk, and ring the bell on the desk. He looks up and his eyes widen. He quickly rummages through one of his drawers and grabs the key card and hands it to me. "Here you go sir, have a nice day." I chuckle a little bit as I get on the elevator and invert the key card.

I groaned as the elevator music started playing. I really hope that Apollo didn't choose the music for the elevator, because this may be the worst music on the planet. Gods know he already makes the worst haikus, it would be really bad if the had the worst taste in music.

I was so consumed in thought that I almost didn't notice the elevator come to a stop, and the doors open. I stepped out of the elevator and went straight to the throne room. I smiled and waved to everyone as I passed. Everyone smiled and waved(even a few blushed)in return.

After a few minutes of walking I made it to the huge doors to the throne room. Even if I couldn't see the doors I could tell it was the Throne room, I could hear lots of talk and shouts from inside. I sighed and pushed open the massive doors. The doors were extremely heavy, but I managed to open them with a bit of strain.

~•3rd POV•~  
Everyone in the throne room quieted instantly out of pure respect. Not only for the fact Percy is the two time hero of Olympus, but for his personality. Everyone likes Percy, his personality is layer back, kind, gentle, and kind. He has achieved more than anyone else in Greek mythology, yet he never brags or puts himself above others.

Percy walks over to the other seven and kisses Annabeth's cheek, and takes her hand. She smiles at him then looks at the Olympians. Zeus clears his throat "Welcome everyone. Today we are here to recognize and reward everyone who helped in the war, and specifically the seven who went on the quest to Rome, then Greece. First, both camps will have a magical gateway between them. Second, all campers who participated in the war, Greek or Roman, will be given the ability to consume as much godly food as they wish. This will help all of you if you are injured, or just wish to eat or drink Ambrosia and Nectar." As he said that everyone in the room started to glow golden. When it died down everyone looked the same.

Zeus continued "Now for the seven of the prophecy. Jason Grace step forward." Piper squeezed his comfortingly, then he stepped forward and bowed. Zeus shifted to Jupiter "Rise my son, you have done a great deed for Olympus. We would like to offer you full immortality. Don't worry the rest of the seven will be offered immortality as well. So, what do you say." Jason looked back at Piper, who gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. Jason looked at his father and said "Lord Jupiter, I accept your gracious offer." Jupiter smiled and held his hand in front of him, palm out towards Jason. A small beam shot out of his hand and hit Jason in the heart. Jason let out a small scream as his blood was being turned into Ichor.

As soon as the pain began it was gone. Jason rose to his feat, much to the relief of Piper. He looked at Jupiter and grumbled "A warning would have been nice" Everyone chuckled at this as he went back to the other seven.

"Piper McLean, step forward." Said a very excited Aphrodite. Piper smiled at Jason, who returned the smile, and stepped forward and bowed before the gods. "You have done a great deed for Olympus, my daughter. We would like to offer you immortality to show our gratitude. What do you say?" Piper smiled at her mom and looked at Jason . "I accept, mother." Aphrodite squealed and shot Piper with a beam to her heart. She screamed in pain and collapsed. When the pain disappeared she got up and went over to the other seven. When she got there she pulled Jason into a deep kiss. When she pulled back Jason was left with a dazed smile.

After everyone was done chuckling at Jason, Mars spoke up"Frank Zhang step forward." Frank smiled at hazel and walked forward and bowed before the gods. "Rise my son, for your great deeds for Olympus, us gods have decided to gift you with immortality, if you accept your firewood will no longer be bound to your life. So, do you accept?"Frank had a shocked expression. He knew he would be offered immortality, but he didn't even think about his piece of firewood. "I accept my lord." He said with a bow. Mars smiled and shot Frank's heart with a beam. Frank grunted painfully. Thankfully he has a higher pain tolerance than the others so he didn't scream. When the pain was gone he straightened up. He went over to the seven and stood beside hazel after giving her a hug.

"Hazel Levesque please step forward." Pluto boomed. Hazel walked to the gods and bowed. "Rise my daughter, for your deeds for Olympus, we have decided to not return you to the underworld, we will also grant you immortality. Sadly we cannot cure your curse, because as you know only a descendant of Poseidon can cure it." Hazel smiled at her dad. "I accept Father" Pluto smiled and shot her with a beam to the heart and she screamed in pain. When the pain disappeared she smiled gratefully at her dad, then turned and walked over and kissed Frank and stood next to him with his arm over her shoulder.

"Since Leo gave his life to kill Gaea, we will reconstruct the Argo II, and build a monument to honor him on Olympus." Hephaestus said with tears in his eyes, which shocked almost everyone. It showed he truly cared about his children. Percy smiled sadly at Hephaestus who nodded in return.

"Perseus Jackson step forward." Poseidon boomed. Percy smiled widely at Annabeth then walked up to the center of the room and bowed. "Rise my son, you need not bow to us, after two wars I think you of all people do not need to bow to us." Poseidon said with a smile. "For not only your effort in the war, but traveling through Tartarus to close the doors of death, we have decided to once again grant you godhood, do you accept?" Percy smiled sheepishly making all the gods groan. "I'm sorry my lord, but I'm going to have to decline. I however still would like a wish." Poseidon chuckled "We guessed you would say that, but we had to try. So, what will your wish be?" Percy smile at his dad " Well its two wishes actually, one small and one big. First I would like Hades, or Pluto, to be allowed on Olympus at any time. I believe he deserves that much, if not more." Hades smiled thankfully at Percy, who returned a smile " and secondly I would like you to change the ancient law that forbids you from interacting with your children. I believe that has gone on long enough, you should be able to spend time your children." Everyone in the room stood agape at his second request. They expected something for the good of others, but changing the ancient laws for them. They didn't think even he would request for that. Zeus was the first to snap out his shock and said "We will honor your requests, I swear it by the river Styx." Percy smiled at Zeus and walked back to his girlfriend.

"Annabeth step forward" A very proud Athena said. Annabeth looked at Percy who smiled encouragingly at her. She walked forward and bowed before the gods. "Rise my daughter, you have done a great deed for Olympus, so we have decided to offer you immortality, and for going through Tartarus to close the doors of death, if you accept you will be my second in command and help me in my temple. What do you say?" Annabeth was shocked. She expected immortality, but not to be able to work with her mom. It was all she ever wanted in life. She would finally be able to make the world better. She would be able to make something permanent. She didn't notice Percy was still smiling, but those who knew him could tell he was worried. He was worried she would let her fatal flaw take control and accept.

After a few minutes of thinking she said something that shattered Percy's heart. "I accept my Lady" several gasps were heard from the crowd. Everyone turned to Percy. When Percy heard her accept his heart shattered. His smile dropped and a look of horror overcame his face. He quickly shifted his face to a smile, a strained one at that. His face showed he was happy, but if one looked at his eyes you could almost see the cracks.

After Athena shot a beam at Annabeth's heart she screamed till the pain was gone. She walked over to the seven not daring to look at Percy. She new what she did was shellfish, but it was everything she had ever wanted. She hoped he would be ok with it. "Well now that everyone got their reward let's begin the celebration!" Zeus said while giving Percy a sympathetic look. Everyone cheered and ran out of the throne room to party on Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

~•3rd POV~•  
Percy was sitting on the edge of Hera's Garden when Annabeth walked over to him. She sat on the bench next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off because he was really angry with her, she left him for immortality. He turned down godhood TWICE for her.

It hurt her when we shrugged her hand off, he normally doesn't act this way. "Percy what's wrong?" After she said that she instantly regretted it because of the obvious anger it caused.

"WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong is that you chose immortality over me. I turned down GODHOOD twice for you, but when you are offered immortality you throw me out like yesterday's trash. You abandoned me! For gods sake, I follow you into the labyrinth for you, I swam in the River Styx so I could keep you safe, I kept going when I lost my memory for you, I fell into TARTARUS for you. But when you are offered immortality for think about yourself, did you even think if I would be ok with it, did you think what it would do to me? You betrayed my trust! Then you have the nerve to ask what's wrong! What is wrong with you!" Percy yelled. She started crying as he yelled at her, she didn't think about him, and now she hurt him. "It was everything I've ever wanted. What do you expect me to do, turn it down?"

After she said that she realized how selfish it sounded. Percy's anger grew "What about me? Do I not fit into your perfect world? You let your pride get in your way, you let your fatal flaw blind you! Well, I guess I let my fatal flaw blind me too. Because I trusted you and was loyal to you, I expected you to be the same to me. I guess I was wrong. We can't stay together, this is a one sided relationship, I loved you, I trusted you, I was loyal to you! But you aren't loyal to me, you aren't worthy of my trust, you aren't worthy of my love, you messed up, you broke us. Goodbye Annabeth." He walked away with tears streaming down his face either not noticing or not caring about he crowd of wide eyed people in the garden, or Annabeth balling her eyes out.

~•Percy POV•~  
After I walked out of Hera's Garden with tears streaming down my face I went to the one place where I know I can get some comfort. I went straight to the hearth in the throne room. When I got there I saw Hestia sitting in her 8 year old form tending to the fire. I walked over and sat down next to her. When I sat down she looked at me and smiled "Hello Percy, what brings you to the hearth?" I looked up at her and she saw my red eyes and tear streaked face and immediately hugged me. I cried into her shoulder as she whispered comforting words into my ear. After about 15 minutes of crying I finally stopped, but continued to hug her. She made me feel comfortable, safe, and happy. She smelt of fire and the most delicious food imaginable, and she had the calming aura around her.

After a few more minutes we separated and I smiled at Hestia. "Thank you Lady Hestia, I really needed that." She smiled kindly at me "You are always welcome at the hearth, for any reason. Now, what made the hero of Olympus so sad?" I told her about everything that happens from the award ceremony to Hera's Garden. When I finished she engulfed me in a hug that I happily returned. "I'm so sorry Percy, that should have never have happened to you. What are you going to do now?" She asks. I sigh and run a hand through my hair "I don't know, I might go up north and release some pent up emotions on monsters. I might stay with my mom for a while, but I don't want to attract monsters to her. So I'll probably go with the first option. What do you think I should do?" She smiles at me "Do what feels right, do what will help you, this is a time for you to think about yourself for once. If going up north will help you, then go up north, but please promise me you won't loose yourself." She said seriously. I smile at her "Thank you Lady Hestia, and I promise, while I may not be the same, I will still be me. I'm going to go make arrangements to leave." I said as I get up. "Oh, and Lady Hestia, if you ever need me I'll be there, no matter what. Just call and I'll come."

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
I walk around Olympus looking for my dad or Zeus. As I walk I see my dad walking. I ran up to him and tap his shoulder. He turn and smiles at me. "Hello Percy, how are you?" I smile at him and reply "Not so great, that's why I came to talk to you." He looks at me with a confused and concerned expression. I sigh "Dad, I'm going to go up north for a bit. To think and release some pent up emotions. I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I don't know if I'll be able to talk with you. If I'm lucky the monsters up there will be able to keep me busy for a while." Dad smiles sadly at me "It's ok son, I understand. But promise me you will be ok, and please return when you are done thinking. I can't bare to lose you." I grin at my dad "Don't worry, it's not that easy to kill me. I promise I'll come back. I love you dad." I said with a smile. He pulls me into a hug which I return with just as much force. "Be safe, and I love you too son."

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
After I talked to my dad I started looking for Zeus to tell him I'm leaving. After about 10 minutes of looking I find Hera. I walk up to her to she if she knows where he is and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around and smiles when she sees me. "Hello Percy, what can I do for you?" I smile politely back "I'm looking for Zeus, do you by chance know where he is?" She thinks about it for a few seconds "I think I saw him in my garden a little bit ago. Before you go can I talk to you for a bit?" I looks at her curiously before I respond "Yeah, what's up?" She looks at the floor and shuffles her feet further confusing me. "I would like to apologize for abducting you, I should have asked if it was ok with you. I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?" She begs me. I look at her with wide eyes for a few seconds before responding. I put my finger under her chin and lift it making her look at me. "Of course I'll forgive you. You did what was best for your family and I admire that. Next time something like that is required, warn them before hand. My mom was freaking out about me." I said with a smile. She then surprised me by hugging me and repeating "Thank you." Over and over again. I smiled and hugged her back.

After a few minutes of her apologizing over and over again she pulled back. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek and said "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." I smiled at her and thanked her before continuing me journey to find Zeus.  
I went over to Hera's Garden and found Zeus chatting with Apollo and Ares. I walked up next to them and leaned on the marble Pillar. Apollo was the first to notice me and said "Hey Percy what's up?" I smiled back and replied "I need to talk to Zeus about some stuff." Zeus looks at me curiously. "What do you need to talk about?" I sigh and rub my neck. "I going to be going up north for a bit to sort my thoughts, maybe do some training. I just have to get away for a while." I said with a sad, broken smile. They all looked at me for a sec, then Zeus walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Take as much time as you need, you deserve it. I wish you luck, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." He says in a fatherly tone that surprises Ares, Apollo, and me. I break out of my shock and smile thankfully at him. "Thank you Lord Zeus, if you ever need me I'll be there." I said genuinely.

Before I can leave Ares stops me. "Hey Percy, wait up." I turn around with a quizzical look. "Yes Lord Ares?" He smiles at me. "No need to use formalities with me, I wanted to give you something to help you with your journey up north." I look at him curiously. Ares put a hand on my shoulder "I'd like to give you a combat blessing, it won't give you more skill, but it will make it easier for you to learn and remember moves. You have done a lot for me and my kids, I think you deserve it." He says with a smile. I look at him in complete shock. I thought he hated me. I shake off the shock and smile at him "I would be honored." He grins and his hand starts to glow blood red. After a few seconds the glow dies down. I thank Ares and go look for Chiron.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
I walked the halls of Olympus on my way over to the gates of Olympus. On my way there I hope to run into Chiron, if I don't I'll have to IM him later. As I walk I wave and smile at everyone I pass. It's getting tiring forcing a smile everywhere. I keep trying to make myself happy, by faking I'm happy. The only time I've truly smiled since Annabeth accepted immortality was with Hestia.

As I walk led I noticed the seven other than Annabeth and Leo talking in a group. I decided go tell them I'm leaving for a bit. When I get there I walk over and rest my arm on pipers shoulder. She looks at me and smiles. "Hey Percy, what's up?" She asks me. I smile half-heartedly at her, there is no point in being fake with them, they know me to well. "I needed to talk to all of you for a bit." I said. They all look attentively at me. I sigh "Look, I'm going to be going up north to blow off some steam and think for a bit. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I doubt I'll be back soon." I said. They all look at me confused. Jason finally decided to speak up "Percy what about Annabeth?" I run my hand over my face in an attempt to keep a calm expression. "We broke up." They all gasp and look at me wide eyed. "W-what! What happened?" Frank asks. I stare him in the eyes and reply calmly "She chose immortality over me, after all I've done for her, she chose to be immortal rather than to be with me. It's not that I can't date an immortal, it's that she left me, how am I supposed to be with her when she is just gets up and leaves so she can be with her mother? Do you really expect me to stay with her?" After my little rank I'm breathing heavily and they are staring at me shocked. After a few seconds Piper rushes over to me and hugs me. "I understand, please be safe, you are one of my best friends, I don't want to lose you." I hug her back and rub her back "I'll come back don't worry, I just need some time to work things out." I said. She nodded and let me go. "I'm going to go tell my mom I'm leaving, can you tell Chiron?" They all nod. I say my goodbyes and leave to my mom's apartment.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
I walked up to my mom's apartment door trying to think of what to say. I decided to just wing it, because otherwise I'm not all that great at making plans, that was always Annabeth's job. At the thought of her in involuntarily flinch.

Sighing I knock on the door three times. After a few seconds Paul opens the door. When he sees me he hugs and leads me in to the living room where my mom is sitting on the couch. I walked over and hugged my mom and sat on the couch with a sigh. I lean my head back on the couch and close my eyes.

My mom breaks the silence with a question. "So, how did the meeting go?" I groan an sit up to look at my mom. "It went horrible." I explain. She looks confused. "What happened?" She asked. I sigh and start the explanation. "Well, all of the Demigods from the war were given the ability to consume as much nectar and ambrosia as we want. The seven, minus me and Leo, were offered immortality, I was offered godhood again, I of course didn't accept, instead made them let Hades on Olympus whenever he wanted, and had them remove the ancient law the makes it so gods can't interfere with their children. Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason accepted immortality. Annabeth was offered immortality and a spot as Athena's second in command, and she accepted." I explained almost in tears.

Mom and Paul are too shocked to react for a second. When they snap out of their shock they hug me and try to comfort me. After a few minutes I'm able to continue. "After she accepted everyone went to a celebration, and Annabeth came over to me. We had a fight and broke up. After we broke up I went to the hearth to seek advice from Hestia. I told her what happened, and she helped comfort me. After a while we started talking about what I'm going to do now. I decided I'm going up north to blow off some steam and think about everything that happened. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or if I'll be able to contact you often." After I'm done explaining my mom hugs me and says "Ok Percy, do what you need, but promise me you will come home to me." I smile and look at her "Mom, I'll always come home for you, if you ever need anything I'll be there. I love you, and thank you for being ok with this." I stand up and hug my mom one more time and look at Paul. "Be careful Percy, I wish you the best of luck." He said and hugged me.

After I pack I said my final goodbyes and head out of the apartment. I walk the streets of New York and head north. Who knows what life brings ahead. I only hope I'm able to make it out alive and better than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

~•3rd POV•~  
It has been a week since Percy left New York, and he has had a pretty peaceful trip. When he left his mom's  
house he got on a train that would take him to Canada. On his train ride he saw a few monsters such as. Drakons, dracaena, laestrygonians, etc.. but none of them attacked him.

When the train reached Canada he got off and went to get some food. He walked through Quebec looking for some fast food. He stopped when he saw a McDonald's he practically ran to it. He hadn't eaten anything except for crappy train food for a full week, and he longed for some real food, fast food or otherwise.

After his finished eating he decided to explore a bit. He walked around the city until he found an ad for the Alberta Glacier National Park. It was winter so the glaciers would be fully frozen. After debating it for a few minutes he decided to go and visit there to try and find some peace.

He went to the train station and bought tickets to the city Calgary, then he would get to the National Park by taxi. Thankfully before he left New York he grabbed $5000 for the trip, so money wasn't a problem, yet.

It took a few days to get to the National Park. The trip was long and uneventful. When Percy got out of the taxi at the parking area for the National Park he was restless, itching for a fight. He decided to start hiking towards the glaciers.

He started on a path that led to a valley with a crystal blue lake. Percy was in awe at the sight. Sure he had seen many beautiful nature spots on quests, but he was always to rushed to properly look at them. Now, though, he had all the time in the world.

He walked over to a cliff edge and sat down meditation style and took in the sight. It was extremely relaxing just sitting there with the cold breeze blowing threw his hair, and to sweet scent of the lake below him. After half an hour he was getting fidgety, because of his ADHD. He decided to try and meditate for the first time. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths.

Due to the cold air he was shivering. He wasn't wearing proper winter cloths, but instead a t-shirt and jeans. He tried to focus on stopping his shivering. After a minute or two of concentrating he stopped shivering. After he stopped shivering it seamed to get colder, making it harder to keep himself from shivering.

He continued concentrating on not shivering, when he realized if he increases his body heat he will stop shivering. He remembered when he was on Olympus after Annabeth accepted immortality, when she came over to him in Hera's Garden. He was so mad he was literally heating up. He started thinking on everything that made him angry. All of the times people threaten his family, all of the times he watched his family and friends get killed, all of the monsters who kill innocent people, when Annabeth left him. As he was thinking about these things he began to warm up. He got to the point where he was getting hot when he decided to stop.

When he cooled down he decided he was going to start meditating daily to get control of his emotions. When he could control them, he would be able to control his body on a new level.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Time Skip•~•~•~•~•~•~  
It had been a month since Percy started meditating to control his emotions. It seemed this counted as a battle technique because he was able to pick it up quickly, thanks to Ares blessing.

One day while Percy was meditating on his cliff he heard a scream for help. He immediately shot up looking for the origin of the scream. He looked around till he noticed some trees rustling. He new that nothing other than monsters could be big enough to move trees like that. He started running top speed towards the monster.

When he caught up he saw a group of 5 laestrygonians chasing a little girl around the age of 8. He pulled out riptide and flicked off it's cap. His three foot long bronze sword sprung to life. He instantly shot into battle in an attempt to protect the little girl.

He launched at the closest monster to the girl. He slashes its calves and jumped in front of the girl. The creature looked at Percy with hate, then grew wide eyed. "Perseus Jackson." The Giant boomed. Percy looked closer at it in an attempt to identify it. His eyes widened when he saw the words Skull Crusher tattooed on his left arm. He cracked a grin and said "SkullCrusher, long time no see, how was your trip to Tartarus?" The giant growled "I have still yet to kill you for that, my brothers are still reforming." Percy grin grew, "Ahh, that's good to hear, so how've you been?" He asked like he was talking to a long time friend. The monster smirked, "I just got a lot better now that I'll get to kill you." Then the giant charged with a large spear.

Skull Crusher was big, but not as big as a gigante. He stool about 10 feet tall, he had a 7 foot spear and a pouch of bronze cannon balls. The monster thruster his spear at Percy, only to have it deflected by the flat of Percy's blade. While SkullCrusher was off balance from his deflected thrust, Percy rushed towards him and slashed both of his knee caps, causing the giant's knees to buckle and fall face first into the ground. Percy then rushed up to the giants head and said, "Say hi to your brother for me." before slicing his head off, causing it to turn to golden dust.

Percy turned to the other four laestrygonians before charging the closest one. He ran under its legs and slashed at its Achilles' tendon, then stabbing riptide into its calve. He used his blade as a springboard and launched himself at the giants head. He grabbed the monsters neck and twisted with all his strength. He jumped down and grabbed Riptide from its calve after hearing a loud snap.

With the monster behind him turning to dust, he sprinted to the last three laestrygonians. These ones were smarter than the last and pulled out weapons. The one closest to him pulled out a spear identical to Skull Crusher's, while the other two started firing flaming bronze balls that explode on contact.

Percy dashed at the one with a spear, while skillfully dodging the flaming cannon balls. He thought back to the last time he was in this situation, playing dodgeball with laestrygonians, while Tyson was with him. He smiled at the thought of his brother.

As the Giant with the spear swung his spear like a bat, Percy did a baseball slide under the spear, missing it by a few centimeters, so close that he felt the air ripple as it flew by. He shot up from his slide with extreme speed that could only be achieved after years of constant training. He shot into the air and grabbed the spear and spun on it like a gymnast and shot straight at the monsters head. He hit its head with a crack, probably its nose breaking, and the giant was knocked over. As Percy fell towards the ground he forced himself into a roll to break the fall. When he hit the ground, he rushed towards the giants chest and plunged Riptide into its heart.

He turned to the last two monsters. Both had drawn spears, ready to engage in close combat. The first laestrygonian thrust his spear at Percy, while the second one tried to sneak behind Percy. Key word is 'tried', it was about as stealthy as a pregnant Water Buffalo. Percy dodged the first's thrust and redirected the second's. He turned around to re-engage the first giant. He charged at the monster and crouched below its attempt to smack Percy, using its spear like a bat, Percy used his crouch and sprung up and kicked the spear out of its hands. While the Giant was recovering from losing its spear, Percy stabbed Riptide through its leg, causing the monster to stumble back. Percy used this as his opening and jumped and plunged Riptide through its heart.

Percy was so consumed in his battle, he didn't notice the last monster going towards the little girl, who was hiding behind a nearby tree. When Percy turned around to attack the last Giant, he looked and saw nothing. He did a 360 looking for the Giant. When he saw it was heading for the little girl he ran as fast as he could, ignoring the complaints of his muscles. He arrived just when the monster was thrusting this spear as the little girl. "No!" Percy yelled as he jumped in front of the little girl, in an attempt to take the blow of the spear.

Percy felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He looks down to see the massive spear through his stomach. It didn't look fatal, but it still hurt like Hades. He quickly threw his sword like a javelin strait into the monsters stomach and spins around to the girl. "Are you ok?" He gasped out. She nodded slowly.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out Riptide, after it returned to him, and cut the shaft of the spear off at his stomach and pulled it out his back. He melted some water nearby and used it to cover his wound. As he watched he saw his muscles regrow and attach to each other, then his skin grow back, till the wound is almost nonexistent. He grabbed the only ambrosia he has on him at the time and eats it, not worried about burning up.

He looks back at the girl and is finally able to take on her appearance. She is pale with pure black hair, she is about 4"8 and is somewhat thin. He smiled at her and said, "Hi, I'm Percy." She smiled back then glowed, when the light died down he is looking at a beautiful young lady, maybe 18.

He recognized her from the stories Jason, Piper, and Leo told him. He dropped down to a kneel and said, "Lady Khione, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you." She surprised him by smiling and saying, "Rise my hero, you have no need to bow, and I was in my younger form, you weren't supposed to recognize me." Percy looked cautiously at her, "If I may ask, why did you run from the monsters, you are more than capable to deal with them." She smiled at him, "I simply wanted to know if the stories of your heroism were exaggerated. It seems they were not, you are a true hero." Percy blushed at her comment and replied, "I was simply helping someone I thought was in need, there is nothing heroic about that." She said, "Ahh, and you are as humble as they say. Now, may I ask you what you are doing here in Canada?" Percy's face dropped and he started explaining everything from the awards ceremony to now. She listens intently, not interrupting him once.

When he finished she pulled him into a hug. Percy was surprised by this, but hugged her back nonetheless. She pulled back from the hug smiling sadly at him. "I'm truly sorry about what happened, such a great hero deserves better than that." Percy smiled depressingly back and said "You know, you aren't as cold hearted as they say. You are actually quite nice." She frowned at that, "I am nice to those who deserve it, your friends Piper, and Jason were too demanding, and Leo wouldn't stop goggling and trying to flirt with me. You on the other hand took a spear for me, before you even knew me." He smiled at her, she had a point, Leo was really flirty, and Piper and Jason were really demanding, even if they didn't mean to be.

"Anyways, I would like to reward you for your heroic deeds." She said with a smile. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Not only was she nice to him, she wanted to reward him. "There is really no need to reward me, I was just helping someone in need." He said. She smiled with pride at him, "Yes, while there is no need, I would like to reward you. You are a rare type of hero, and I want to help you on your journey to find peace. So I wish to give you my full blessing. No one has ever received it, and it will enhance your ice powers 100 fold."

He stood there mouth agape at what she just offered him. He soon broke out of his shock and replied smiling, "I would be honored." Khione smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and her hand started to glow a snowy white color.

When the glow died down Khione gasped. Percy looked at her confused. She simply created an ice mirror. Percy was stunned at what he saw. Instead of his usual tan skin, black hair, and sea green eyes, was pale skin, pure white hair, and icy blue eyes. He thought he looked really good.

He smiled at the still wide eyed goddess. He pulled her into a hug, which she returned still in shock. He whispered, "Thanks I really like the new look, and the cold is more bearable now." She shook out of her shock when he whispered to her. She pulled back smirking and said, "Well my hero, you had best get some rest, you will need it for your training tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

~•3rd POV•~  
It has been a year since Percy started training his ice powers with Khione. Thanks to Ares' blessing he was able to master it in such a short time. Khione started his training with him turning water into ice. After that she made it more complicated everyday. He is now able to make ice beings that has a mind of their own, snow travel, turn almost any liquid to ice, and make very detailed ice creations.

Over the year they had made a brother sister bond. Percy loved her dearly, as as his sister, and she loved him just as much, as her brother. They had gotten as close as Percy was to Thalia and Nico.

Percy did all of his training in the valley they met in. Khione had put a spell so the valley stayed in a winter state while they trained. It was constantly cold and snowed softly, painting the trees and ground white. Percy had started to like the cold more than the heat, he guessed it was part of Khione's blessing.

One day while Percy was doing his daily meditations on an edge of the cliff that is above the lake, he sensed a being waking over to him. Over the past year he had mastered the ability to since people, monsters, and gods based on the water in their body. He could also see everything around him because of the water in the air, it was kind of like in the first Matrix film when Neo killed the being sat down in front of Percy. "Hey sis." Was all Percy said, with his eyes still closed.

Khione sighed and slouched a bit. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Percy, who opened his eyes to see what was wrong. Khione looked at him with sad eyes and said, "Hey Percy." Percy frowned, she normally is happy around him. "What's wrong Khione?" Percy asked. She sighed and scooted to Percy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Percy we need to talk." She said sounding depressed. "I can't keep training you. You have mastered everything I have taught you, and my father wants me to go back to Quebec to help him rule." She said in tears. Percy was shocked and really sad. He was going to miss Khione dearly. He smiled sadly and put his hand under her chin and lifted it, making Khione look at him. He whipped her tears away with his thumb and hugged her.

When he pulled back he smiled sadly at her and said, "It's ok Khione, I will see you again, I promise. You will never truly be without me." As he said that he held up his hand, palm up. The snow around him came together in his hand and created a detailed ice sculpture of him and Khione sitting together smiling happily off into the distance. Khione's head rested on his shoulder like it was now. He gave her the sculpture, "As long as you have this we will always be together, I will see you again. I love you Khione." He said smiling. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I better see you again, and I love you too Percy." She kissed his cheek and disintegrated into snowflakes.

After a few minutes Percy got up and packed his stuff. He debated on what to do now. He decided to go around the world and learn any fighting style he could. With Ares' blessing it would be easy enough, and it would help him get his mind off of things.

He snow traveled to the nearest library and went over to a computer. He new if he used it he would attract a lot of monsters to him, but he more than equipped to handle them. He opened up the browser and started looking for fighting schools he could learn at. He found a combat training school in Italy called 'Italian School Of Martial Arts' and decided that would be his first stop.

He snow traveled in front of the school and walked to the office. He walked up to the front desk started the enrollment process. When he finished enrolling he paid with the credit card Khione got him for his birthday, it had an infinite amount of money (being hooked up to a godly bank account and all), and left to find a National Park he could stay at.

He went to a store nearby to buy a laptop. When he bought one he went and found a mobile Wifi port. He went to a nearby park and sat on the bench and started looking for a good National Park to stay at while he was in Italy. He decided to stay at Etna National Park, or Italy's Fire Mountain. He thought it would be perfect because it is so hot. It had active volcanoes and lava streams everywhere, making it the perfect place to maximize his ice powers, because he would have to work to keep the ice from melting.

He was about to snow travel there, but he realized it would be way too hot to snow travel there. Khione had warned him not to snow travel places where it was too hot, because it would melt the snow he was made of while traveling, effectively killing him. He silently cursed, how was he supposed to get there. He thought about it for a minute before getting an idea. He was going to try to mist travel. He had never done it before, but he knew it was possible because Khione told him about it when she taught him to snow travel. His only fear was not being able to reform because of the heat.

He began to concentrate on turning his body to vapor. He thought about his body parts resolving to a thick mist, similarly to how he snow traveled. When he looked down he looked normal. He sighed, it was going to take a long time to get this right.

3 hours later he finally was able to turn himself into vapor. He then thought about where he wanted to go and the mist shot forward at speeds close to light. It was kind of like flashing, because flashing is just a really fast flying ability, the only difference was he was traveling as vapor, not as his godly form (Which he didn't have). Almost instantly he was where he needed to be, now came the tricky part, he had to reassemble himself. He had to concentrate on how his body was before he turned to vapor. Thankfully he didn't have to think about all the insides and stuff like that, his subconscious would do that for him.

After multiple attempts he finally got it right and rematerialized. He let out a sigh of relief and laid down. He needed to sleep after that, it took a lot of energy to do that, especially on his first time. He grabbed his sleeping bad and instantly fell asleep, like Nico always said, "With great power, comes great need to take naps."

~•~•~•~•~•Time Skip•~•~•~•~•~•~  
It had been a year since Percy enrolled in the Italian School of Martial Arts and he had already finished all of the classes, from hand to hand combat to swordsmanship. The hand to hand combat classes included karate, tiquando, jiu jitsu, and some more less known styles of hand to hand. He also did Roman, Greek, Samurai, dual wield, and knight style swordsmanship. Surprisingly his favorite style of swordsmanship wasn't Greek, it was actually traditional dual wielding. Sadly he wasn't able to use Riptide for any of the classes, so he had to settle for swords that weren't balanced correctly for him, but he still passed.

He broke all records in the school when it came to speed of completion of the classes, thanks to Ares' Blessing. By the end of the year he was able to beat all of the teachers in 1 on 1 combat, in all of his classes.

He also was able to further his snow powers to the point that he could use ice to wrap around and pick up fresh lava, and the ice not melt. Thanks to his new level of water and ice manipulation powers, his aura was now around that of a minor god, making his scent extremely strong. He had to fight an innumerable amount of monsters during the school year. He had a lot of close calls, but because it was a combat based school, with the mist it usually looked like he was sparing, not fighting monsters.

After the graduation ceremony he decided it was time to move to the next place to train. He went to a park and pulled out his laptop, to find a new school to train at. After hours of research, and a lot of monster attacks, he was finally able to find a school in Japan. He decided on Japan, because during school his language class was Japanese, making it easy for him to go there. Also, this school was famous for teaching people how to completely control your mind. This ability would prove most helpful in combat.

After Percy packed all of his stuff he snow traveled to the Japanese temple the school was located at. The temple was a classic Japanese temple. It was a large red building with a curved grey roof. It had a porch with railing that wrapped around the entire building. The building was about 10,000 square feet in total, so a good sized building.

He walked in and started his enrollment process, again. When he finished he looked at his schedule and sighed, most of his classes were self control classes, with a few combat classes. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He pulled out his laptop and groaned when he looked at the website list. All of the web sights were in Japanese! He sighed as he and began the tedious work of typing and translating.

After many hours of struggle he finally found a National Park that would suit his needs. Nikko National Park, it was a jungle covered mountain range with a lot of large rivers and waterfalls. It would be great to work with his water manipulation powers. He was getting somewhat rusty with them, with all of the ice control practice he had no time for his water powers.

He vapor traveled there to begin his water power practice, then started to walk to the middle of the jungle. He had to be extremely careful of all of the sudden slopes, wildlife, and dangerous plants.

He finally got to the middle and set up camp. He created a water dome around his camp and sat down to concentrate on the dome. He would have to always concentrate on the dome to make sure he didn't have any unwanted guests in his camp.

A few weeks later school started and he had to leave the National Park for the first time since he got there. Since he hunted for his food, he didn't need to leave the jungle, and he could simply purify the water with his powers.

When he got to his first class he sat in the back of the group. There were no chairs of desks. Just mats for them to sit on. He sat down meditation style and began listening to the teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

~•3rd POV•~  
Percy had been learning at the Japanese Temple for 2 years, when he finally was able to graduate. Those 2 years seemed like an eternity for him. Everyday he would go to the temple and meditate with the rest of his class. The meditations started out as a way to clear your mind, then evolved to turning off parts of his brain.

At the end of the 2 years he was able to achieve a death trance, not unlike Nico's when he was held captive in Rome. The death trance was achieved when you turn off all the parts of your brain that you don't need, but still keep your senses on. It allowed you to be in a sleep like state, but still be able to tell everything going on around you. It also took less air consumption than sleeping, making it great if you have a low amount of air.

After he mastered the death trance he stopped sleeping. It was more convenient than sleeping, it allowed you to be alert, and rejuvenate yourself at the same time. It was also good practice for if he is ever captured and put into a prison with limited air supplies.

While he was training he also achieved almost complete control over his mind. He could stimulate specific parts of his brain to do many things like increase his senses, recall events perfectly, and think faster. ( **Look it up, it's a real thing.)** He could also do more things to his body like, control his heart rate, increase and decrease his internal and external temperature (Better than before), and his personal favorite, get rid of itches by thinking.

At the temple he is one of the most skilled students in its history. He learned quickly, compared to everyone else, and was able to finish in 2 years, rather than the normal 8 years. He was also able to complete the few combat classes they offered faster than anyone else in the history of the school. He mastered all of their hand to hand classes, sword classes, throwing knife/star classes, pressure-point combat classes, and stealth combat classes.

After his first year he mastered his stealth combat classes, and earned the Assassin Medal of Honor. The Assassin Medal of Honor is awarded to those who can sneak up on, and get the Head Monk into a death position. The Head Monk is the owner of the temple and has mastered all Japanese styles of combat, and is considered almost invincible. It took Percy 7 tries to get the Assassin Medal of Honor.

During the graduation he was offered a position as a teacher for combat classes, but he declined saying it was time he moved on.

He decided to go to Australia to take extreme survival classes. He had learned all combat styles he could think of, and he was still lacking in his survival skills.

He went back to his camp. It still had the dome of water protecting it. He could keep it going without even thinking about it at this point. For the first few weeks he had a lot of trouble, and came back to a wet and bug infested camp more than once. At the end of his first year he didn't need to think about it, and by the time he came back after graduation he could subconsciously manipulate it for his needs.

He packed up all of his stuff and snow traveled to Sydney, Australia. He went to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. He pulled out his laptop, and started searching for a survival training course he could go to. After an hour of searching he finally found a suitable survival course. It was a year in the Australian wild, so he wouldn't have to look for a National Park to stay at. It was also led by a native Australian, so he would know his way around the area. Lastly it was meant to be for experts looking to increase their knowledge a challenge, Percy wasn't an expert by any means, but he could make due, and he wanted something challenging.

The class started in 2 months, so he had some free time to go sightseeing. He decided to go talk to some fish in the ocean, check up on how Camp Half-Blood was doing.

Once he made it to the ocean he dove straight into the water and used the water around him to propel himself at speeds that would have crushed anyone else. He had to mask his aura, so Poseidon wouldn't notice him. It's not like he didn't want to see his dad, it was just that he wasn't ready. His dad would be too big of a reminder of his old life, and he would probably try to convince Percy to come back to America. He couldn't go back yet, he would be there if the gods needed him, but otherwise he still needed some time away.

When he reached the bottom of the sea he sat down meditation style and waited for some fish to come by. He didn't have to wait that long, after a few minutes a Great White Shark swam by. When it noticed Percy it swam closer to investigate.

When it swam next to Percy he reached out to the sharks mind and started talking. "Hello" Percy said to the shark. It looked confused and looked around for a few seconds before turning back to Percy. 'Was that you human' he asked Percy. To anyone else it would have sounded like gargling, but to the son of Poseidon it was clear as day.

Percy opened his eyes and looked at the shark and said, "Yes it was, what would your name be?" The shark look at him curiously before saying, 'My name is Bruce, how can you talk to me, and who are you?' Percy smiled at the shark before replying, "Hello Bruce, my name is Percy, and as to how I can talk to you, well I am a son of Poseidon." He said and smirked when the shark's jaw dropped, or what looked like its jaw dropped. The shark broke out of its shock and bowed. 'Lord Perseus, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. If I may ask, where have you been, your father has been worried about you.' Bruce said.

Percy frowned when he heard this. He had hoped his father wouldn't worry about him. He then got an ideal. He looked up at Bruce and stated, "Bruce I require your service." The shark immediately responded, 'Anything my lord.' Percy smiled gratefully a Bruce. "Thank you, first I need information on how Camp Half-Blood and Olympus are doing. Secondly, I need you to send a message to my father." He said. Bruce nodded and replied, 'Of course my lord. Well, camp is doing well, they miss you greatly, but otherwise they have all been well. There have been fewer attacks since the Second Gigante War, and more campers are claimed every week. Olympus is also doing well. Many are waiting for you to come back soon, and there has been less fights since you left. They have been agreeing more often, and Zeus has, from what I heard, gotten less prideful. Now, what would you like to tell your father?'

Percy smiled at knowing camp and Olympus are doing well. He thought for a minute before replying to Bruce, "First I would like you to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone where I am" the shark nodded before saying, 'I swear' after he heard the thunder he continued, "Now for the message, Tell him I am alright, and am almost ready to return to Olympus, I just need more time. Tell him not to worry, and that when I do return I will be there to stay. That is all." Bruce nodded and replied, 'Yes my lord, I will leave right away.' Percy nodded to him as he left.

Percy sighed when Bruce left. He would be returning to Olympus soon, he only hoped it would be under good circumstances.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Triton was sitting with some guards on the gates of Atlantis. He would come out to the gates often to help the guards. He believed it was his job as prince to help where he could.

While he was sitting there a Great White Shark came swimming for the gates. Triton and the guards got up to see what he needed. When they got down there Triton spoke to the shark, "State your name and business." The shark responded, 'My name is Bruce, and I have a message for King Poseidon.' Triton was confused, his father wasn't expecting any messages any time soon. "Who is the letter addressed from?" He asked. The shark responded, 'Lord Perseus, sir.' Triton was surprised, Percy had disappeared years ago, and his father had been very concerned for him. While Triton may not be a fan of Percy because he is a son of his father and another woman, he knew how much Percy meant to his father.

Triton quickly led Bruce into the city and to the palace. When he got to the throne room his father was sitting in his throne staring at a paper. Triton cleared his through to get his fathers attention. When his father looked up Triton bowed. "Rise my son, what brings you here?" Triton motioned for Bruce to swim forward.

Bruce bowed before Poseidon before saying, ' King Poseidon I carry a message from Lord Perseus.' Poseidon's head snapped towards the shark and said, "Where is he and what did he say?" Bruce responded, 'I'm sorry my lord, he made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone where he was, but he wanted me to tell you he was ok and not to worry. He said he would be returning soon, and that when he returns he will be staying.' Poseidon seemed to brighten up when he heard this. "Did he say anything else?" When Bruce Shook his head, he sighed before saying, "Very well, you are dismissed."

Poseidon was happy his son was safe, but also sad he wasn't coming home yet. He sighed when he heard the familiar boom of lighting summoning him for a council meeting on Olympus. He would have to tell the other about this.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
It had been two months since Percy sent the message to his father, and the survival class was starting. He met up with 9 others and the instructor to begin. They all had large travel packs with them for the long voyage ahead.

They set off into the Australian wild to begin their 1 year journey. All of them excited to begin. Percy was especially excited to begin, after this he would have completed all of his skills training. He had no doubt in his mind the year ahead would be relatively easy for him, since he had trekked through Tartarus and all, but it would still prove a challenge.

They entered the wild and set up camp for the night. For their first day they worked hard trekking through the forestry wild of Australia. They had to be careful to watch for snakes and other dangerous creatures. They sat around the campfire at the center of camp and. Began to converse, they had to get to know each other if they wanted to live together for the next year.

In the morning they set out for their second day of their trip. They were all excited to really get into it. Who knows what exciting, dangerous, and fun adventures they will have for the next year!


	6. Chapter 6

~•3rd POV•~  
It had been a year since Percy started his wilderness survival class in Australia, and he was one of the only three students from the starting ten. It was too difficult for the other seven, so they took a helicopter back to the city.

The three that made it back were more physically fit than when they left. They all had learned and experienced a lot in the year long trip. They all learned how to start a fire, build a camp, and hunt for food with their bare hands.

Percy excelled above the other two, and could do all three in under and hour, rather than the couple hours it took the others. His instructor was both impressed and curious of how he could do so well. He became more curious when they were attacked by a group of wild animals(monsters) and Percy dispatched them all in under a minute.

While on the trip Percy would practice his powers in secret, so he wouldn't get rusty. He didn't learn any new abilities, not that he could, but he greatly increased his insurance while using his powers. He could at this point drain all of the water from a chunk of the forest and convert it into ice, then vapor, then back to water. He then would return all of the water to the forest. It was extremely draining. When he first tried he almost passed out, but by the end of the year he could do it multiple times without breaking a sweat.

His physical stamina also drastically increased. He could sprint a marathon sized distance, then run back. While he wasn't at his physical peak, he was pretty darn close.

When the three students and the instructor got back to the city they all went their separate ways. Most of them had grown pretty close, but Percy distanced himself. He knew he wouldn't see them ever again, so he tried not to get to attached to them.

When Percy left the group he went to the beach to think of what to do next. He thought about returning, but he wanted to finished his training completely before he went back. While he had mastered almost all combat skills, he wasn't at his physical peak. His stamina was great, but his strength could be better.

After a while he decided he was going to train his strength. He wouldn't go to a gym, because it wouldn't be nearly enough to increase his strength. He decided he was going to do his strength training on the bottom of the sea. All of the way at the bottom, he was going the Mariana Trench. He was a son of Poseidon, so he could stand a lot of water pressure, but the bottom of the Mariana Trench would still push him to his limits.

Percy grabbed all of his stuff and walked towards the water. When he reached the end of the beach, where the waves meet the sand, he kept walking. He kept walking till he was completely submerged. He hid his godly aura, so he wouldn't give away his position, then he used the water around him to propel himself forwards.

He shot himself straight to the Mariana Trench. When he was at the top of the trench he could already feel the pressure, and it was a lot. He got into a meditative position and let himself sink to the bottom. On the way down he made a mental map of the trench by sensing where the walls were with his water powers. He sensed a few creatures from fish to monsters, but they all kept their distance. At this distance, even with him masking his aura, they could sense he was powerful.

When he hit the bottom he opened his eyes and tried to stand up. The key word in that sentence is tried, the water pressure was so much that he couldn't stand up. The pressure is 1000x that of sea level, making it excruciatingly hard to move.

After hours of trying he was finally able to stand up. He vowed to himself that he would stay here till he could handle the pressure like it he was on the surface. When he stood up he was sore, after hours of fighting extreme pressure he was already tired. He decided to go into a death trance for a month to help his body to adjust to the new pressure.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
A month later Percy ended his death trance. He stood up with a lot less struggle. He started to walk around, checking the area out. He stretched out his body. He grimaced when he heard his back pop and crack.

He looked around and decided to make some equipment to train with down there. He used his ice powers to make a weight room, some tools to make a track, and a training room with targets and dummies. He made targets because he thought it was time he learned how to do archery. In all of the schools he went to he never took a single archery class.

He started working on a track. He grabbed a plow he made. He shoved it into the ground and started to drag it behind him in a large oval. The oval he made was a mile in circumference, and had three lanes. It had a start and finish line carved into the ground.

By the time he was done with the track he was aching all over and tired beyond belief. He still wasn't used to the pressure. He went and made an ice mat, where he sat and began a new death trance.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
A week later he ended the death trance and got up. When he got up he was stiff. He stretched and popped his bones. When he was done he looked around him again. All of his ice stuff had cracks in them from the intense pressure. He frowned and held out his hand. When he pointed his hand at an item the cracks disappeared and the item reformed.

When he was done he walked over to the weight room. He walked over to the bench press area. He sat down and conjured an ice bar. He made two weights. He increased their density till they were one hundred pounds each. He put the weights on the bar before laying down. He began to lift the weights.

By the time he was at fifty he was already struggling. Having to constantly concentrate on the ice bar to keep it from breaking, and lifting the weights at the same time was really taxing him. He kept going till he got to one hundred benches. He turned the ice back into water and laid there for a second.

When he got up he went straight to the track he made. He was sore, but sucked it up and began to run. He ran, and ran, and ran till he couldn't run anymore. He checked how far he ran and groaned when he realized he only ran two miles. He was to tired to continue, and he hadn't even practiced archery or swords. He went over to his mat and sat down to rest.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
~•9 Months Later•~  
~•On Olympus•~  
The Olympians were having their usual monthly meeting when a satyr ran into the throne room. The satyr ran up and bowed before the gods. "What is it satyr?" Zeus asked. The satyr stood up shakily before responding, "Lord Zeus, camp is under attack." This alarmed many of the Olympians. Many of them had kids there and didn't want them hurt.

They all flashed to camp to see how it was doing. When they arrived they saw an army of at least five thousand monsters charging the severely outnumbered campers. There were only about three hundred campers, and many of them were too young to fight. There was no way the campers could win without heavy casualties and injuries. They could only hope for a miracle.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
~•Mariana Trench•~  
Percy was sitting meditating before his training started. He was stretching his senses to the rest of the ocean. He was able to stretch his senses to the entire Pacific Ocean. As he was sitting there two Megalodons swam by him. They were talking about an attack on Camp Half-blood going on.

Percy froze when he heard this. He quickly stopped the pair to question them. They told him about a battle that was happening then at Camp Half-blood. When he asked how he knew the shark just responded by saying word travels fast in the mythological world.

Percy immediately grabbed his stuff and prepared to go help camp. While he grabbed his stuff he thought about a way to make an entrance worth of Zeus. When he thought of the perfect way he smirked. 'This is going to be fun' he thought to himself.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
~•Camp Half-Blood•~  
The monsters charged the campers. The campers all prepared themselves. The Apollo cabin set up lines and began to fire on the enemy ranks.  
The Ares cabin was the front line with the Athena cabin behind them. The Demeter cabin was growing vines to trip the monsters as they charged. The Hephaestus cabin was handing out weapons. The Hermes cabin was setting up traps before the monsters could get there. The rest of the cabins lined up behind the Ares and Athena cabins and prepared to fight. The gods watched in disparity as their kids prepared to fight a battle they couldn't hope to win.

Just as the armies were about to clash it started to snow. It started off as a light snow, but quickly became a miniature blizzard. Both armies started looking around cautiously waiting for a new enemy to join the battle.

A few seconds after the blizzard got to full power all of the snow began to gather in the center to the battle. Both armies backed up in fear of the snow tornado that was forming. The snow kept swirling for a minute before it rapidly expanded and exploded outwardly. It froze the ground in a twenty foot area.

In the middle of the frozen area a figure was kneeling. The figure was maybe 6"5 and was very muscular. Not the bodybuilder muscular, but more of a very muscular swimmer. Everyone could tell the muscles were extremely dense just by looking at them. The figure wore a white cloak, not unlike the cloak from Assassin's Creed.

The figure stood up and let his aura flare. Everyone took an involuntary step back when they felt the aura. It was as strong as a minor god, if not a major god. He held his hands out to his sides, like a T. Some of the ice around him began to float slowly to his hands. As the ice floated to his hands it began to morph into twin swords. The swords had designs of icebergs sinking ships, falling ice impaling creatures, and people being frozen. All in all the swords were both terrifying and magnificent.

The figure began to walk towards the monster army casually, but prepared for anything. The monsters began to shuffle nervously. When the figure was about one hundred feet away it broke into a full sprint. He was going at speeds that would make Hermes jealous. At ten feet away he jumped. He jumped with so much force he left a crater behind him and shot thirty feet into the air. As he glide through the air he held the swords behind him slightly.

When the figure landed he drove his swords into the ground and caused the ground to shake around the monsters. The earthquake didn't effect the campers or the gods, just the monsters. The monsters stumbled and fell around the figure.

The figure stood up unaffected by the earthquake and shot into the army. He flew into a group of Cyclops. He jumped into the head of one and drove a sword into its skull. He held his hand out to the rest and shot ice out of his palm, effectively freezing them. He jumped off of the disintegrating cyclops, strait into a group of a hundred dracaena.

When he landed he shot into the army and began to hack and slash. He fought in a ferocious style none of the gods had seen before. In under a minute all of the dracaena had been disintegrated. He charged straight towards the rest of the army and began to pulverize them. He hacked, slashed, shot ice, and impaled the monsters with such speed none of them could react in time to block.

In under ten minutes all that was left of the once great army of monsters was the Minotaur. It, alone with the gods and campers, stood looking at the figure mouth agape. The figure smirked and advanced towards the Minotaur slowly. As he walked his swords disintegrated into mist.

When the Minotaur snapped out of its shock it was enraged. This human was able to take down his the army he was put in charge of to lead. The Minotaur charged with its axe held above its head. When it reached the figure it slammed down its axe with all of its might right on top of the figure.

The figure simply raised its hand and caught the axe's handle with little effort. Everyone stood shocked that this man caught the minotaurs axe mid swing. The man clenched his hand and the axe's handle shattered. He launched forward and punched the Minotaur in the stomach. His hand drove straight through the monsters stomach, causing it to disintegrate. He turned around and began to walk to the campers and gods. As it walked it summoned some water to clean himself off before turning it to vapor.

The figure walked up Half-Blood hill and stopped before the campers. All of the gods and campers had weapons in their hands prepared to defend themselves if needed. The figure didn't seem fazed by this and he lifted his hand to his hood. He flipped back his hood and said, "Hey guys."


	7. Chapter 7

~•3rd POV•~  
The figure walked up Half-Blood hill and stopped before the campers. All of the gods and campers had weapons in their hands, prepared to defend themselves if needed. The figure didn't seem fazed by this and he lifted his hand to his hood. He flipped back his hood and said, "Hey guys."

Everyone looked at the man blankly. His face seemed familiar, but nothing else resembled anyone they have met. Thalia was the one to ask what everyone was thinking, "Umm, sorry, but who are you?"

Percy was confused, he knew he looked different from when they last saw him, but he thought at least someone would recognize him. He held out his hand in a 'one second' position and made a mirror of ice. He was somewhat surprised at what he saw. It had been two years since he last saw his reflection properly.

He was 6"5, pale, white haired, and had a very muscular lean build. His body looked to be chiseled out of marble. He made his ice and snow cloak turn to vapor. He was only wearing white skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscles. All in all he thought he looked pretty good.

He made the mirror melt before turning back to the crowd. Many of the girls present were blushing. He stood there awkwardly because of the girls staring at him. He cleared his through and said, "So... none of you recognize me?"

Everyone shook their head and Thalia spoke up again, "No, now tell us who you are." She said while aiming her bow at him. Percy put on a mock hurt face before saying, "You know that hurts Thals, that hurts right here." He pointed at his heart. Thalia got mad when the figure called her Thals. Only her close friends can call her that.

Thalia shot the arrow aiming for his arm and said, "Only my friends can call me that." Much to everyone's surprise he caught it. He did it so casually, he made it look like it was an everyday occurrence.

Percy shook his head, "Oh, come on Pinecone face, you don't consider me your friend? That hurts, its only been six years, and you already forgot your dear cousin." He said with a smirk. Many people gasped in realization.

Poseidon was the first to respond by slowly walking forward. "Percy, is that you my boy?" He asked almost in tears. Percy nodded and said, "hey dad." That was all Poseidon needed to rush forward and crush his son in a hug. Both father and son were crying from the reunion.

After a few tearful minutes they pulled back. Poseidon was the first to say anything, "I missed you Percy." "I missed you too." Poseidon backed up just in time for Percy to crushed into a flying hug from Thalia. Percy laughed as he fell from the force. Thalia was openly crying into his shoulder as he hugged her. Percy was whispering comforting words into her ear to help her calm down.

When Thalia pulled back her eyes were red from crying. Percy used his thumb to wipe her tears away before saying, "Hey Thals, it's good to see you." Thalia went from overly happy to pissed in a second flat. She straightened up and slapped Percy with as much force as possible. When she hit him, much to everyone's surprise, he didn't move or even flinch. Thalia yelped and held her hand like it was hurt.

"What the Hades? Is your skin made of rock or something!" Thalia exclaimed. Percy smiled sheepishly, "No, just very dense muscle." "Whatever" Thalia muttered to herself. Percy just smirked and turned to the still shocked group of Demigods and gods.

Percy mock looked hurt and said, "You know, it really hurts when you see your friends for the first time in six years, and they just stare at you like you grew a third head." This snapped everyone out of their shock. They all began to crowd around him giving him hugs and say hi.

After almost an hour of people attacking Percy with hugs, everyone except for three people had greeted him. He three people left were Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso. Percy did a double take when he saw Leo and Calypso. He walked up to them then began to circle them. He formed a stick out of ice and poked Leo in the cheek.

"Umm guys, at I the only one seeing a dead man and a girl who was imprisoned on an island?" Percy said while poking Leo some more. "Dude, stop poking me, its cold." Leo whined, causing Calypso to smack him on the head before saying, "Stop whining, what would you do if you saw someone who died?" "Umm... is poke them with a stick." Leo said sheepishly. "Exactly, now you had better start explaining before he uses that sword he is holding to see if you bleed." She said motioning to the sword Percy was now holding, pointed towards Leo.

Leo gulped and began to quickly explain about the physicians cure, the Archimedes sphere, his trip to Ogygia, and how he came back a year after Percy left. When he was done he was breathing heavily from loss of breath.

Percy was silent the entire time Leo was explaining. When he finished Percy frowned and said, "Leo, you and me are going to have a serious talk about being responsible and not dying later." He was completely serious as he said that, making Leo gulp. Leo nodded his head to fast everyone thought it would fall off.

"Now get over here, I haven't seen you since you died." Leo walked over and hugged Percy before going back to Calypso. Calypso walked up to Percy and hugged him saying, "Hey Percy, it's nice to see you again." Percy smiled and responded, "You too, and sorry for not making sure the gods kept their promise about freeing you." "It's ok, if you had I wouldn't have met Leo." She said and kissed said boy in the cheek, making him grin.

Percy rolled his eyes at Leo before turning to the last Person. The tension in the air was almost visible as Percy advanced towards Annabeth. She was looking at the ground in shame. She had hurt Percy with her selfishness, and she knew it.

Percy put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. She has tears in her eyes, and she looked broken. Even though Percy didn't have the same feelings for Annabeth anymore, it still hurt him to see her like this. They had been best friends since they were twelve, and it was going to take a lot more that one mistake to change that.

Percy surprised everyone by pulling Annabeth into a hug. She stiffened for a second before melting into the hug. She cried into his shoulder as he held her. He was whispering comforting words into her ear about how he forgave her. As he was about to pull back he whispered into her ear, "We need to talk later." She nodded and pulled back still sniffling from crying.  
Percy wiped her tears away with his thumb before turning back to the crowd.

Everyone was happy that Percy forgave Annabeth. While they were disappointed about what she did to Percy, they still looked up to her. She hadn't been the same since Percy left. She didn't talk as much and distanced herself from everyone. She had stuffed her life with work and almost never left her mom's temple. They hoped that with Percy back she would return to normal.

Percy smiled at the group of gods and Demigods in front of him. "Well, is that everyone?" Percy asked. When he finished saying that, the shadows around him began to from a massive object. The object shot out at Percy and knocked him over. All Percy saw was a mass of black fur.

He laughed as his Hell Hound licked him. When he was finally able to get her off he was covered head to toe in dog slobber. He groaned and used his powers to clean himself off. He then patted his Hell Hound's head.

He concentrated for a second before summoning some water from the air and made a truck sized ice dog. The dog looked like Mrs. O'Leary, just completely made of ice. It barked, its bark sounded icy. Percy shoved it's being into his subconscious, making it seem like it has a mind of its own. It began to jump around and play with Mrs. O'Leary.

Everyone stared in amazement at Percy's display of power. Percy spoke up breaking everyone out of their thoughts, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my cabin. I need to adjust in the pressure change." Everyone looked at Percy confused. "What do you mean pressure change?" Athena asked. "Well when I learned about the attack I was at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, so the pressure up here is a tad bit different." He responded casually.

Everyone had their jaws hanging open at his statement. They all knew about the Mariana Trench. Percy just smirked and said, "How about I tell you all about the past six years in the morning on Olympus, while we have a meeting to talk about this attack, because I don't think that was just some monsters that decided to attack camp at the same time. For now though, I'm going to my cabin." He walked off to his cabin leaving behind a still shocked crowd.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
The next morning Percy ended his death trance at five in the morning. He was already adjusted to the pressure change and decided to go on a run. He began to sprint around the camp. As he was running he reached about sixty mph, and stayed at that for an hour.

Once he was done with his morning "jog" he went to the training arena. When he got there was only one camper there. He greeted the camper and went to the corner of the arena. He made a bench pressing set. He laid down and began to bench two thousand pounds.

He continued this for half an hour before he melted the weights and bench. He got up and left the arena and walked to half blood hill. Once on the hill he created his twin ice swords, Glacier and Blizzard, and got into a ready stance. He then summoned five hundred ice warriors and five hundred water warriors. He made them attack him, then put the part of his mind controlling them into his subconscious. They would attack him with all different styles ranging from Greek to Japanese. He charged them and began to attack them with his personal fighting style. It was a mix of the best parts of Greek, Roman, Medieval, Japanese, and a couple other fighting styles.

He continued to fight them for an hour and a half before he heard the conch horn signaling breakfast. He finished off all of the rest with ease and turned around to walk to the dining pavilion. When he turned around he saw a massive gathering of campers and gods staring at him in awe. He ignored their looks and walked towards the dining pavilion to eat.

When everyone finished eating they all began to get into camp vans to head to Olympus. Percy was just standing there waiting for them to leave when Thalia walked up to him. "Hey Percy, you going to come or not?" She asked jokingly. Percy raised an eyebrow before saying, "Hey Thalia. You do realize I can teleport right?"  
Thalia just made an 'O' face. Percy smirked and turned to mist and shot towards Olympus.

Percy reformed in the middle of the throne room, startling the council. Percy smiled sheepishly and walked over to the hearth to talk to his favorite goddess. When he sat down an twenty year old woman walked out of the fire. She was extremely beautiful, she had Auburn colored hair, defined cheekbones, a slim body, and stood about 5"6.

She walked over to Percy and sat next to him. "Hello, who might you be?" The woman asked Percy. Percy was still trying to figure out who this woman was when it clicked in his head. "Lady Hestia?" She nodded. "It's me, Percy." He said with a wide smile directed at her. Her eyes widened before she crushed him in a hug. "I've missed you my hero, how have you been?" Hestia asked. "I've missed you too Hestia, I've been great, how about you?" Percy asked.

They continued talking for an hour. As they talked Hestia rested her head on Percy's shoulder making him blush, but he continued talking, not complaining about it. As they talked Hestia snuggled into Percy's side enjoying the slightly cold aura around him.

An hour after Percy got to Olympus the campers arrived. Everyone got seated and waited for Percy to come join them. He smiled at the now sleeping Hestia, and picked her up bridal style and made a couch out of ice, with snow cushions. He laid her down with her head on his lap and motioned them to begin the meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

~•3rd POV•~  
An hour after Percy got to Olympus the campers arrived. Everyone got seated and waited for Percy to come join them. He smiled at the now sleeping Hestia, and picked her up bridal style and made a couch out of ice, with snow cushions. He laid her down with her head on his lap and motioned them to begin the meeting.

Zeus cleared his through, "Well, is that Percy is... situated, let's begin the meeting." He said throwing a questioning glance at Percy, who just shrugged and went back to playing with Hestia's hair. Zeus shook his head at his nephew before turning back to the conversation.

"Let us begin discussing the attack at camp. I agree with Percy, when he said that the attack wasn't random. It was organized. They had ranks and a designated leader. If Percy had not shown up when he did, I don't think we would have made it out without heavy losses." Athena said, earning many nods in agreement.

Percy blushed at what she said. "It wasn't that bad was it, I mean I didn't even show my full power and it only took a few minutes." Percy asked. Everyone stared at Percy in shock at what he said. He killed a few thousand monsters in a few minutes, and he wasn't even using all of his power. Just how strong was he?

"Not your full power?! How strong are you!" Zeus exclaimed. "Umm, I'm not that strong..." Percy said shyly. Thalia scoffed, "Not that strong, you did something a minor god would have had trouble doing, when you weren't going fully at it. Not that strong my ass!" Percy's blush deepened. "Percy, if you were to have to put how much of your max power you used in the battle, what would you put it at?" Athena asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe 25% give or take?" He half asked. Everyone stared in disbelief at Percy. He had grown more powerful than anyone could have imagined him becoming. He just looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Zeus was the first to break out of his shock and said, "Well, as Athena was saying, they were too organized to be a rogue group of monsters. There has to be someone behind the attack. Does anyone know who it might be?"

"Well, how about you tell me some information about recent monster activities, to help narrow down the suspects?" Percy asked.

"Good idea Percy. Well, monster attacks have increased recently, specifically at night. We have also been getting reports from Hades that something is traveling in and out of Tartarus. The days have been getting darker and shorter too. That's about it." Athena said

Percy thought about who it might be. He stimulated the part of his brain that affects his processing speed, to help him think faster. After a few minutes of thinking Percy narrowed it down to one main suspect. Percy paled when he came to his conclusion.

Poseidon noticing his son's sudden paleness worriedly asked, "Percy, what's wrong." This made everyone look at Percy curiously. Percy nervously said, "I narrowed the suspects, that I could think of, down to one main person." Athena frowned at how he was able to come to a conclusion faster than her and asked, "Well, who do you think it is?"

"I believe it is Nyx, Primordial goddess of Night." Percy said with a frightened tone. The room broke into chaos as everyone shouted and screamed at each other. Some were denying that is was her, some were trying to prove it was her, and some were just screaming in fear. Percy had to use some water to plug Hestia's ears, so that she wouldn't wake up.

After a few minutes Percy got tired of all of the shouting. He used his powers to make the couch he was on float a foot above the floor, then caused a small earthquake to form in the throne room. The earthquake wasn't big enough to cause damage, just enough to knock people off their feet.

When the earthquake stopped everyone got to their feet and looked accusingly at Poseidon. He just shook his head and pointed at the still levitating Percy. Percy slowly lowered the couch before checking if Hestia was still asleep. Thankfully she was still asleep, so began to play with her hair again.

"Now that you are done screaming like toddlers, we should discuss what has been said." Percy said looking pointedly at the now embarrassed crowd. "Right, thank you Percy. Now would you like to explain your claim?" Zeus asked.

"Sure. As you all know, Nyx is the primordial of Night. This would explain the darker and shorter days, also the attacks at night. Her Mansion is located in Tartarus, meaning she would have to go in and out of Tartarus to rally troops. She also has a small grudge against Olympus." Percy explained.

"What grudge does she have against us?" Athena asked. "Well we did just put her sister to sleep again, and Annabeth and I may, or may not have stumbled upon her Mansion in Tartarus, and tricked her, thus making her pissed at us?" Percy said while rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Zeus looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised for a minute before sighing and saying, "Only you Percy, only you." Percy just smiled sheepishly before Athena spoke up. "Well it seems all evidence points towards Nyx, so we should prepare for the worst. We need to begin setting up defenses at camp and Olympus. We should increase the campers training."

Everyone agreed with her plan, as always. After a few minutes Chiron spoke up. "That is a great plan Lady Athena, but I am the only trainer at camp, and as it is my schedule is full of training. I won't be able to train the campers any faster than I already am, I'll need assistance to do that."

"Very well, we shall find someone to help you in training the campers. Any suggestions?" Athena stated. Everyone began to talk between themselves quietly, as to not cause Percy to silence them again.

While they were all talking a voice broke them out of their conversations. "I'll do it." The voice said. Everyone in the room looked over to Percy in confusion. "What makes you qualified to teach them?" Athena asked curiously.

"Well, I have mastered over a hundred different styles of combat, ranging from hand to hand combat, to sword to sword combat. If Chiron were to teach archery, I could teach everyone close combat skills." Percy explained.

Athena thought about it before saying, "While I do not doubt your combat skills, how will you teach three hundred campers at the same time?" Percy just smirked and created ten ice copies of himself before saying, "I can create copies of myself, then put the part of my mind that controls the copy into my subconscious, thus giving it a mind of its own, in a way." Each copy said a different part of the sentence.

Athena looked intrigued and asked, "How many can you make?" Percy chuckled, "A lot, I'll be able to make one for each camper, giving them 1 on 1 training, making the training even faster." Athena looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but Zeus cut her off. "All in favor of Percy helping train the campers?"

Everyone rose their hands. "Very well, you will start training tomorrow." Percy nodded to Zeus. "Now anything else for the war council?" Zeus asked. When no one spoke up Zeus began again, "Well then, I declare this war meeting over. Now, Percy, would you like to tell us about your last six years?"

Percy nodded and was about to begin when an anger voice spoke up from the doors of the throne room. "Perseus Jackson!" Everyone looked towards the voice, only to see a very angry Khione. Percy smiled and used some water to make a case around him, then teleported in front of the couch. The water held up the still sleeping Hestia when Percy left.

Percy started walking toward the fuming goddess. "Hey snow cone, how have you been?" Percy asked. She seemed to grow even more angry when he used the nickname. "You didn't contact me for five years! You said you would contact me when you could! I thought you got hurt, or worse!" She said almost in tears.

Percy felt really bad, he never meant to cause her harm. He walked over to her and surprised everyone by hugging her. She cried into his chest as he hugged her. He whispered into her ear about how he was ok, and that he would never leave her again.

After a while she pulled back from the hug before saying, "It's good to see you, I missed you a lot." Percy smiled and replied, "I missed you too sis." When everyone heard this they gasped. Everyone thought Khione couldn't stand people, little lone love them.

Percy extended the couch and led Khione over to it. He teleported back into the water casing and removed it. Hestia's head lowered onto his leg and Khione sat next to Percy and cuddled into his side. He put an arm over her shoulder and she rested her head on his arm.

After he got situated he began to tell everyone about his adventures. He told them about Canada, Italy, Japan, Austria, and finally the Mariana Trench. Everyone listened with interest while he told his story. No one dared interrupting him, in fear of him stopping telling the story.

Hestia slept through the entire story, but Percy wasn't worried about her not hearing his story. He told her everything before the meeting. Percy enjoyed her body heat on his leg, and playing with her hair. He was really beginning to enjoy her presence. He felt more complete with her near him.

When he finished his story it was getting dark. The gods decided it would be safest if they teleported the campers to camp, seeing as it was night. Percy requested Annabeth stayed behind for a little bit. When they all left Percy picked up Hestia and made a bed of water by the hearth. He heated the water to a comfortable heat before laying her down on it and turning to Annabeth. Khione had left saying her father requested her presence.

Percy made two chairs out of ice and motioned for Annabeth to sit. She sat down hesitantly, but relaxed when the ice wasn't cold to the touch. They sat in silence for a minute before Annabeth spoke up. "I'm sorry Percy, I hurt you by thinking only about myself." She said sadly. Percy smiled and said, "Its ok Annabeth. I forgave you years ago."

She seemed to brighten up as he said that. "Look Annabeth, I may have forgiven you, but I don't think we can go back to the way we were before." Percy said sadly. She nodded having accepted the fact they couldn't be together a long time ago. "While we can't be together like that anymore, I still want to be your best friend. We have known each other since we were twelve, and nothing can break the fact I care for you, as a friend, if not a sister." Percy said.

Annabeth looked up at that before jumping out of her chair and crashing into Percy, hugging him harshly. She repeated "thank you" over and over again till she let go. She smiled genuinely for the first time in years. She kissed Percy's cheek before leaving.

When she left Athena walked out of the shadows. Percy didn't look surprised and he greeted her. She smiled and sat in the chair Percy made for Annabeth. "I wanted to thank you. Annabeth hasn't been the same since you left. I know it wasn't your fault, and I want to thank you for what you just did." She said genuinely.

Percy smiled at her and said, "You don't need to thank me. I did what was right for both of us. What I said was true, I can't imagine a life without her, in one way or another." She smiled before saying thank you one last time and leaving.

Percy sighed and walked over to the hearth. He smiled at the sleeping figure before going up to her and kissing her forehead. She smiled at the contact and snuggled up to the snow blankets. Percy made the blankets out of snow, it wasn't cold because he didn't want it to be, so it was like a thin silk.

He created a small mat by the side of her bed and sat down meditation style. He smiled when he heard a cute snore come from Hestia. He straightened his back and began the process of starting a death trance. He fell into the trance thinking about how he would start training the campers in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

~•3rd POV•~  
When Hestia woke up she was on the most comfortable bed she had ever seen. It was the perfect temperature, not too cold and not too hot. It was made out of a jelly like substance, making it mold perfectly to her body. The sheets were like silk cloth, smooth, and slightly cold.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see she was on a bed made of water. The sheets were a thin layer of snow. She looked around and realized she was by the hearth in the throne room. She also noticed the figure sitting legs crossed with his hands making an X in his lap.

When she looked closer at the figure she realized it was Percy. When Percy visited her the other day she was ecstatic. Percy was her favorite Demi-god. He was able to bring hope to an entire army by just stepping onto the battlefield. He was also humble, he had done so much for the gods, yet never brags or asks for stuff for his own good. He always thinks of others first, and is extremely loyal. His looks just added to him, she always thought he looked handsome, but now that he was back, she thinks he looks somewhat "hot". She has had a crush on him since the Second Titan War, when he gave her Pandora's "Box". He was the first to honor her in millennia.

She got off of the bed and sat in front of Percy. While she sat she studied Percy's features. He was taller than he was six years ago. He was way more muscular than he used to be, not like a bodybuilder, but more of a lean swimmer. His features were more defined, and he looked carved out of marble. His hair was a snowy white color, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew they were an icy blue color that she could get lost in for years.

She was so absorbed in studying Percy's features she didn't notice his eyes open. He stayed silent as she looked him over before saying, "Good morning Hestia." Hestia jumped slightly at the sudden voice before looking up to Percy's face. "Good morning Percy, thank you for making me a bed." She said. He smiled and replied, "No problem, how did you sleep?" "Very well, the bed was really comfortable." She responded smiling.

"Good, but if you don't mind me asking, I thought gods don't need to sleep, so how come you did?" Percy inquired. She smiled before explaining, "You are correct gods don't need to sleep, but it helps regenerate power faster. The gods who use their domains more commonly sleep to keep themselves energized. Like how Artemis is always using her hunt domain, so she sleeps at night with her hunters. Same goes for me, I am constantly using my domain of home to comfort and bring hope to people. It is somewhat draining so I have to sleep."

Percy nodded in acknowledgement before saying, "Today I begin training the campers, would you like to join me at camp?" Hestia raised an eyebrow before asking, "Won't you be busy training them?" Percy chuckled before explaining, "I'm going to make clones made of ice to do their training, that way they can all have a personal trainer."

Hestia nodded in understanding before accepting Percy's hand to get up. They both walked out of the throne room talking about the meeting last night. They walked to the edge of Olympus before teleporting to camp. When they got there they went to the dining pavilion where everyone was eating. Everyone quieted down when the two walked in together. Percy nodded to everyone before walking with Hestia to the head table.

The campers went back to their conversations like before. Percy and Hestia continued to talk about random things, simple enjoying each others company. When everyone was done eating they went to arena and waited for training to begin. The gods even showed up to watch the first training session from Percy.

Percy walked into the arena in full combat armor made of ice. It had intricate designs all over it, ranging from swirls to scenes of blizzards. He walked to the front of the crowd and began to talk. "Hello everyone, as you know I am Percy Jackson. I will be leading your training for the rest of this war. You had best keep yourself in shape because I will not be as lenient as Chiron. Now to begin you will all need to get on full combat armor."

Percy waited till everyone was in armor. The older campers had heavy armor, it covered almost their entire body and weighed about 30 lbs. The younger campers had light armor, it covered their chest, legs, and head, and weighed about 10 lbs. When everyone was ready he began to speak again. "Good, not everyone will be running five laps around camp. I expect you all to run your fastest. No tripping each other or you will be doing another lap, understood?" Everyone nodded wearily. "Good, now begin running." He said and walked over to Hestia and sat down.

"Why aren't you running too?" One camper complained. Percy sighed and got up, "Ill be back in five minutes tops." He said to Hestia, earning an odd look from her. He just smirked and walked to the front of the campers. "Ok, I'll join you, but I will be going full speed as well." He said smirking. Everyone cheered and got ready to run.

Percy made a bow out of water and aimed it in the air. The bow was completely made of ice, aside from the string. The string was made out of a thin layer of water. He pulled back the string and an ice arrow materialized out of thin air. He fired the arrow straight into the air, and after about five seconds it exploded into a blizzard.

Once everyone saw it explode they began to run. Percy turned to bow to vapor before beginning to sprint. He shot forward with such speed the ground broke beneath him. Everyone stopped and watched in awe and surprise as Percy shot forward at speeds close to 100 mph.

In only a few minutes he finished his fifth lap and stopped. He smirked at the still gaping campers and said, "Well, are you going to start running, or am I going to have to get Mrs. O'Leary to chase you for the five laps?" He asked only half jokingly. This snapped the campers out of their shock and they began to run, in fear of Percy's threat.

Percy just chuckled at the scramble campers and sat down next to Hestia. They began to talk like nothing happened. They talked about the state of the hearth, how Olympus has been the past six years, some of Percy's adventures, and more random things. They ended up sitting in the stands with Hestia's head on Percy's shoulder and Percy leaning on the seats behind him.

Almost an hour later all of the campers were back at the arena finished with their laps. They were all panting heavily from the long run in armor. Percy just chuckled and whispered something in Hestia's ear and she smiled and nodded. A second later there was flash in the middle of the arena. When the light died down there was a large table covered in ambrosia squares.

"Alright everyone take one square, you will need it for the rest of training." Percy yelled so everyone heard him. Everyone happily complied and ate a piece of ambrosia, immediately feeling better. "Great, now each one of you will be paired with an ice copy of myself. It will have all of my memories, so it will be as skilled as I am. It is going to gauge your combat abilities so it can teach you at your level." When he finished explaining he summoned a copy for each camper. They all ran off to find an area where they could train without bumping into each other.

The gods and Percy watched as the ice copies began to teach the campers combat skills. They gave tips as they fought and demonstrated moves. As the gods watched they started talking. "So Percy, I've been meaning to ask, but how do the ice copies talk?" Athena asked. Percy smiled at her thirst to knowledge, it was so much like Annabeth's.

"Well I make them in a similar way that I reform myself after teleporting. When I create them, my subconscious creates the insides, like when I teleport. The ice copies have lungs, hearts, and vocal cords, making it possible for them to talk and breath." He explained. Athena nodded in understanding.

"You said when you make them you put the part of your mind that controls them into your subconscious, how can you do that?" Athena asked, wanting to know as much as she could. Percy smiled and began to explain. "Well, as you all know I studied with Japanese monks for two years. While I was there I was able to increase my control over my brain. While everyone uses all of their brain daily, it is completely subconsciously. I was able to tap into my subconscious, so I can consciously control my brain. I can stimulate specific parts of my brain, like my Limbic System, or my memory center. By stimulating my limbic System I can achieve perfect memory. In the same way I do this I can stimulate the part of my brain that controls my powers in such a way that I push it into my subconscious."

Athena looked intrigued while the other gods looked at him blankly. Percy laughed at their look and explained in a more child friendly way, "I can push buttons on my brain and make it do what I want." He got many 'oh's and 'ah's from this. "Wow, when did you get so smart Percy?" Apollo asked. Percy chuckled, "While I may have only gone to combat schools while I was gone, they still had some cuticular classes."

They continued to talk like this till dinner. Percy had, had Hestia summon lunch for everyone so they didn't have to go the dining pavilion for lunch. Percy turned all of the ice copies to mist and told everyone to go have a well earned lunch. Hestia and Percy walked to the dining pavilion together talking the entire way. After everyone ate they went to campfire singalong. Hestia practically dragged Percy with her to the campfire.

When the singalong was over everyone went to bed to get some sleep so they could survive tomorrow. Percy and Hestia walked to the beach and sat down watching the waves in comfortable silence. Hestia was sitting in Percy's lap and Percy had his arms wrapped around her with his head leaning against a tree behind him.

They sat there enjoying each other's warmth in the cold night air. After a while of relaxing Percy got up with Hestia still in his arms. With an arm around her shoulder he began to walk to his cabin. When they arrived at his cabin Percy let go of Hestia.

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight Hestia, I'll see you in the morning." Hestia smiled and blushed slightly when Percy kissed her. "Good night Percy, today was fun, so I had better see you tomorrow." She said smiling. She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek before flashing away.

Percy stood there smiling like a fool for a minute before shaking it off and walking into his cabin. He walked to the middle of his cabin and summoned a mat to sit on. He sat down and began his death trance.

Little did he know that there was a powerful being watching the entire encounter from the shadows, already scheming up a way to use this to its advantage.


	10. Chapter 10

~•3rd POV•~  
It has been a month since Percy started to train the campers. All of the campers are more skilled than ever. They have been training all day, from breakfast to dinner. Percy had been able to teach all of them the most complex Greek fighting moves. He had also trained everyone in basic hand to hand combat skills, in case they lose their sword.

During the month, Percy and Hestia were inseparable. They did everything together, they could always be seen talking, or just hanging out. Percy had developed a large crush on Hestia, after spending so much time with her. Hestia's feelings towards Percy also increase largely, one might even say she fell in love with him.

There hadn't been a single attack since the battle where Percy arrived. This made many of the gods and campers nervous. There were usually small attacks every once and a while, but there being none made them think something big was going to happen soon. That being said, Percy had trained them as hard as possible, trying to prepare them for a large scale attack.

One day when Percy was watching the campers train, with Hestia sitting next to him, the gods flashed in front of him. Percy just raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Athena spoke up, "Percy, we have decided to test just how strong you are. We want you to come up to Olympus and fight each one of us Olympians."

Percy just shrugged and said, "Sure, although, I would like to bring the campers. I believe it would be a good learning experience for them, they would get to see what they are training for in action." The gods looked at each other before nodding to Percy. "Very well, we will flash the campers to Olympus to watch." Zeus declared. Percy nodded before standing up to address the campers.

He melted all of the ice copies making everyone turn to Percy in confusion. Percy began to explain in a loud voice that traveled through the camp. "The Olympians have requested that I go to Olympus to test my powers. I suggested that you join us, as a learning experience." Everyone cheered in excitement at being able to witness Percy's full power.

After the gods teleported the campers and Percy to the arena on Olympus everyone got seated. The stands were full of campers, gods, and nature spirits. In the emperor box all of the Olympians sat in thrones. Percy was in the middle of the arena with Hestia standing there waiting.

Hestia turned to Percy and kissed his cheek before saying, "Good luck, kick their godly asses for me." Percy just smiled as she flashed into the stands. He used the water from the air around him to make his armor and dual swords. He also made his bow on his back and some throwing knives on his waist and shoulders.

When Percy was ready he looked up to the Olympians and asked, "So, who's up first?" Ares stood up and flashed down to the arena, about fifty feet in front of Percy. "That would be me." Ares said. Percy smiled at the god before saying, "Very well, good luck." Ares nodded to him and got into a battle stance and said, "You too."

When Ares finished talking he shot forward at godly speeds. He flew through the air and brought his 5 foot long sword down in a deadly arc. Percy rolled to the side and slashed with one of his swords. Ares blocked it with surprising speeds and made a slash of his own.

Percy ducked under Ares' swords and sprung forward and brought his swords down in a wide arc. Ares raised his sword and deflected the blades before twisting his swords in an attempt to disarm Percy. Percy saw what he was trying and twisted his swords with Ares. This caused Ares to lose his balance and stumble.

Percy used this to his advantage and swiftly brought his swords down on Ares' sword handle, effectively disarming him. As soon as Ares was disarmed he jumped back and summoned a M60 machine gun. Ares used his godly strength to hold it up easily.

Ares quickly aimed and began to fire. Just as fast as Ares could fire, Percy put the hilts of his swords together and began to spin them at ungodly speeds. He used some vapor in the air to fill in the gaps of his swords making a 6 foot wide shield. Percy began to run forward with his shield in front of him, deflecting the bullets.

When Percy was close enough he used all of his strength to shove his shield forward, making it fly at Ares. The shield hit Ares, sending him flying backwards. Percy immediately dashed towards Ares. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. He flipped off the cap and his trusty 3 foot long celestial bronze sword sprang out.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the legendary blade. It had changed since the last time they had seen it. It was covered in ice and water that swirled around the blade. The glowing bronze was enhanced through the ice and water cover, making it glow brightly.

As Percy dashed forward he made the ice shield, that was still on top of Ares, melt and turn into chains that wrapped around Ares and froze, holding him on the ground. Percy brought his sword down to cut Ares' head off, but stopped mere centimeters from his neck.

Percy put his blade away before melting the chains around Ares. He then used the water to envelope Ares in a water cocoon. The water began to glow slightly and Ares bruises and cuts healed completely. When Ares was fully healed Percy dispelled the water back into the air. Percy held his hand out to Ares, who Gratefully took it and lifted himself up.

Ares turned Percy and held out his hand for Percy to shake. Percy reached out and shook his hand saying, "Good fight." Ares nodded in respect and teleported back to the rest of the council.

Percy looked up at the Olympians expectantly and said, "Who's next?" Athena stood up and flashed in front of Percy. Percy smiled at her and said, "Good luck Athena." She nodded respectfully at him and replied, "You as well."

Without another word they charged each other. A 3 foot long sword and Aegis appeared in Athena's hands. Athena was surprised when Percy didn't react to the shield and made his twin swords. Percy stimulated parts of his brain, increasing his senses and processing speed. He hoped his increased senses and faster processing speed would help him keep up to speed with the goddess of battle strategy.

Athena slashed at Percy's right, trying to analyze his battle style. Percy reacted by using his left sword to block it, and used the momentum from the turn to spin around and make a wide ark with his right side. Athena moved her shield arm to intercept his strike. The force from the impact of Percy's sword on her shield was enough to make her slide back a few feet, and also hurt her arm pretty badly.

Athena recovered quickly with a wide slash to Percy's right, followed by a shield bash to his left. Percy blocked the slash and turned into the shield, causing her to stumble. Percy used this and hit her shoulder with the flat of his blade. She gave a cry of pain as her shoulder was hit. The force of the hit caused her to loose her grip on her sword. As the sword went flying away from her she leapt away from Percy.

As her right shoulder still hurt to much to hold a weapon she decided to just use her shield. She ran forward and fainted right and did a horizontal flip and smashed her shield down with all of her strength. Percy saw the faint coming, and prepared for an attack from above by putting his swords in an X above his head.

Athena's shield met his swords and stopped completely. The force of the hit reverted back to Athena and her shoulder dislocated. Athena yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. Percy stabbed at her stomach, but stopped right before he hit.

He then quickly melted the swords and put the water in the palms of his hands. He put his hands slightly over her shoulders and the water began to glow. Percy slowly hovered his hands over her entire body healing all bruises and cuts. When he was done he turned the water to vapor and held a hand out for Athena. She accepted it and pulled herself up.

"Good fight." Percy said respectfully. She nodded and kissed his cheek before saying, "Indeed it was." She then teleported back to the rest of the Olympians. Percy looked up to the Olympians again. Without another word Aphrodite flashed in front of Percy.

She was in a revealing dress that made almost all of the men watching drool. Percy, though wasn't affected. Although he had to admit she was attractive, he thought Hestia was more beautiful. He just smiled at her and said, "Good luck Aphrodite." She was slightly shocked he wasn't drooling at the sight of her, but replied, "You too."

Percy materialized his twin swords and got into a fighting stance and waited for her to make the first move. She didn't draw any weapons instead she simply spoke. "Drop your weapons and surrender." Her voice was thinly laced with charm speak, but not enough to affect Percy.

Percy just stood there, waiting for her to try something else. Aphrodite was slightly angry that he wasn't affected by her command, so she tried again with more charm speak in her words. "Drop your weapons and surrender."

Again, her charm speak didn't effect Percy. He simply raised an eyebrow in amusement. Aphrodite's frown deepened and she put all of her charm speak powers into her words and tried, yet again. "I said drop your weapons and surrender." Her words were almost dropping with charm speak.

Everyone watching suddenly had the urge to do as she said, but were able to fight it because of the distance from her. Percy on the other hand was right next to her, making it almost impossible to resist her commands. Percy visibly struggled to keep his stance. Percy could feel the magic working in his mind. Percy suddenly realized it was effecting his mind, meaning he could control it.

Percy concentrated and forced the magic Away from the part of his mind that controls his motor functions. He mentally sighed and decided to just hoped it worked. "No." he said. Everyone was shocked at how Percy resisted Aphrodite's charm speak. He then concentrated on the charm magic, that was still roaming in his mind, and redirected it to his voice. "Get on your knees, put your hands on your head and surrender."

Everyone looked at Percy like he was crazy, he was a son of Poseidon, not Aphrodite, so he couldn't charm speak. Everyone's look changes to surprise as Aphrodite's eyes glazed over and she did as Percy said. Percy grinned at what he did and looked in his mind to see if any of the magic was left. Much to his happiness some magic was left, and had already attached to his mind and began replicating.

Everyone stared agape at Percy, he was able to charm speak, but above that, he was able to charm speak Aphrodite. When Aphrodite snapped out of the charm speak's effects she was on her knees with her hands on her head. She felt sympathy for everyone she had charm spoke before. She also felt humiliation, she had been beet at her own game, by someone who shouldn't even be able to charm speak.

In her embarrassment she flashed up to the other Olympians. She slouched in her chair, not wanting to face the others. Hephaestus walked over and put a comforting arm over her shoulder. Aphrodite snuggled into his chest and stayed silent. Hephaestus looked at Ares for permission, Ares nodded and Hephaestus wrapped her in a hug. In the past few years Ares and Hephaestus had settled the fact they loved the same person, and agreed to become mutual partners to Aphrodite.

Percy looked up at the Olympians waiting for the next god to fight. Zeus stood up and addressed the crowd. "Well, Percy has proved he is able to fight a god with little effort, so we shall be sending two gods for him to fight, to help us see his full power if possible.

Percy was shocked and slightly worried. While it may have looked like he was putting little effort into the fights, he had actually been using the water in the air to slow their movement speeds, thus giving him an upper hand. With two gods at once, he would be stretching his abilities a little more than he would like.

Apollo and Artemis stood up and teleported down to the arena. They both materialized bows in their hand. Percy followed their example and got his bow off his back and got into a ready stance. "Good luck." Percy said as he pulled back the string. "You as well." They said before also pulling back their strings. And at that they began their fight.


	11. Chapter 11

_~•3rd POV•~_

 _Apollo and Artemis stood up and teleported down to the arena. They both materialized bows in their hand. Percy followed their example and got his bow off his back and got into a ready stance. "Good luck." Percy said as he pulled back the string. "You as well." They said before also pulling back their strings. And at that they began their fight._

Artemis and Apollo began to rapid fire at Percy. They were firing so fast, it was almost like when Ares used a gun. As arrows rained down on Percy he made 5 arrows appear in his bow. He quickly fired and made more arrows appear. The arrows he fired shot directly at the incoming silver and gold arrows. They hit one arrow before curving and hitting another. Soon enough Percy had over 50 arrows in the air, all of which were deflecting arrows nonstop.

Everyone watched in awe as Percy's ice arrows swerved mid air and deflected arrows left and right. Soon enough the only arrows left in the air were Percy's. They suddenly redirected and shot at Apollo. They shot through the air at high speeds and began to circle Apollo so fast they looked like a tornado.

The arrows began to leave a trail of ice behind them. The ice trails began to quickly wrap around Apollo like chains. The arrows then shot into the ground, successfully binding and holding down Apollo. Apollo struggled against the binds, but was unable to free himself.

Artemis was about to help him, but was stopped when a blast of ice knocked her back. She got up and turned to see Percy charging at her empty handed. As he ran he began to fire blasts of ice out of his hand, aiming at Artemis. Artemis swiftly dodged the blasts left and right, but one managed to graze her right arm. It wasn't a bad hit, but where she got hit ice began to grow.

She tried to scrape the ice off, melt it with moonlight, and shatter it. Nothing worked to get the ice off of her. The ice kept expanding till her entire arm was covered in ice, then it kept going. Soon her entire body, other than her head was covered in ice.

Percy looked at the two trapped gods. He pulled out his bow and notched two arrows and fired. The arrows shot directly at Artemis and Apollo, but stopped an inch from their heads.

Percy melted his bow and arrows, the set the twin archers free. He used some of the water from the ice to heal their wounds. He walked to Apollo and held out a hand from him to shake. Apollo shook his hand and said, "Good fight." Percy nodded and said, "Yes it was." Apollo the flashed away, leaving Artemis and Percy.

Artemis walked up to Percy and said, "Good fight." She then got on her toes and kissed his cheek. Percy smiled at her and said, "Yes it was." She flashed out, leaving Percy. Percy looked up at the Olympians waiting for his next fight.

With a flash Hera and Hermes were standing in front of him. Hera had a bronze sword in her hands, and Hermes had the caduceus in his hands. Percy smiled at the god and goddess, and got into a ready stance. "Good luck you two." They both nodded and got into their own stances before saying, "You as well."

Hermes was the first to move. He shot forward at lightning fast speeds. He swept the caduceus at Percy's right side, before bringing his right leg up for a kick. Percy reacted just as fast as Hermes could attack. Be brought his swords up to block Hermes first attack, then dropped flat to the ground, to avoid his kick.

When Hermes kick missed Percy, Hermes quickly spun to keep his balance. Percy jumped off the ground and sent a series of slashes at Hermes, with his swords. Hermes quickly used his caduceus to block all of Percy's slashes, while trying to hook his leg under Percy's. Percy noticed what Hermes was trying to do, but acted as if he didn't. When Hermes successfully hooked his leg under Percy he pulled with all of his might. Percy acted quickly and spun to his right and reversed the leg hook and pulled on Hermes' leg.

His move was successful, causing Hermes to fall on his but. Percy instantly had a sword at Hermes' throat. Hermes raised his hands in surrender. Percy nodded and pulled his sword back, just in time to block a strike from Hera.

He smiled at her before beginning a barrage of strikes towards her. She was barely able to block all of his strikes, and she had to back up to keep herself from getting hit. Eventually she found herself backed up against a wall. Percy smirked and did a 360 spin and brought his sword down at her neck.

Hera closed her eyes expecting pain, but when it never came she opened her eyes. She sighed in relief when she saw the sword stopped an inch from her neck. Percy smiled kind heartedly at her and said, "It's ok Hera, I would never hurt you." She smiled in return before saying, "Thanks."

Hermes walked up to Percy and shook his hand and said, "Good fight." Percy nodded to him, and Hermes flashed up to the other gods. Percy turned to Hera. She kissed his cheek and said, "Good fight." before flashing away.

Percy, yet again, looked up at the Olympians. Then with a flash Hephaestus and Hestia were standing in front of him. He looked curiously at Hestia, who just shrugged and said, "They needed my to fight, to make the rounds even." Percy just nodded and said, "Ok, good luck."

Hephaestus and Hestia just nodded and got into a ready stance. Percy charged at the two, with his swords to his sides. As he charged, Hestia and Hephaestus began to shoot fire at Percy. Percy just smirked and continued to run, strait into the fire.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Percy ran into the fire. A few seconds later Percy shot out of the fire and round kicked Hephaestus, who flew Into a nearby wall. Percy then turned to Hestia and got into a fighting stance. Hestia simply smiled and got into a counter stance.

Since she was a peaceful goddess she wasn't very good at fighting, but she had watched enough to know her way around a battlefield. She summoned dual swords made out of fire and charged Percy. Soon enough they were in a full on fight with their swords.

Percy, being much more skilled was able to disarm Hestia. In a second flat he had a sword at her throat. She just smiled and raised her hands in surrender. Percy nodded and turned around to find where Hephaestus ended up.

When he finally spotted the god, he was still crumbled in the wall. Percy smiled at how good his kick was and walked over to Hephaestus. Percy held a sword to his neck, signifying the kill, then began to heal Hephaestus. When he was done the god was still unconscious. Percy groaned and picked up the extremely heavy man. Percy grunted under the weight and walked over to Hestia, who was watching in amusement.

Percy made a stretcher out of ice and laid Hephaestus down. He then turned to Hestia. Hestia walked up to him and hugged him before kissing his cheek. "Good fight." She said. Percy smiled and blushed a little bit before saying, "Yes it was, can you flash Hephaestus back with you please." She just nodded and said, "Sure, but I wanna talk in your cabin after this is over." Percy raised an eyebrow curiously saying, "Umm, sure, thanks."

When Hestia flashed her and Hephaestus back to the other Olympians, Percy got ready for the last two gods. Poseidon and Zeus flashed down in front of Percy with their symbols of power in hand. Percy was kind of nervous, he was strong, but these were the two strongest Olympians. This would definitely be his hardest battle as of yet.

All three got into a battle stance and without any words said, charged at each other. Zeus used the Master Bolt like a sword and slashed at Percy's right. Poseidon used his trident like a spear and thrust at Percy's left side. Percy quickly blocked Zeus's strike, receiving a good amount of electricity, then spun out of the way of Poseidon's thrust.

Percy swiftly shot ice at Zeus and charged Poseidon. Zeus didn't expect the ice, so it hit him full on in the chest. Poseidon swept his trident at Percy, trying to hit him like he was a baseball. Percy jumped over Poseidon's swing and slashed with both swords at his right side. Poseidon was still mid swing when he brought his trident up to block Percy's strike.

Out of the side of his eyes, Poseidon saw Zeus struggling against the ice. He quickly melted the ice with his power over water, setting Zeus free. Zeus nodded at Poseidon in thanks before aiming his Master Bolt at Percy. He knew Percy was strong enough to survive a strike from his Master Bolt, so he shot directly at Percy.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw the lightning flying at him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge, so he got hit. Percy flew back from the blast, and crashed into a nearby wall. Everyone watched wide eyed as Percy slowly stood up and walked out of the crater in the wall. He groaned and said, "Ouch, do you know how much that hurt?"

When Percy was fully out of the wall his shirt was charred and his hair looked like his put a fork into an outlet. Percy's swords melted from the lighting, so he pulled out Riptide. The sword glowed as he walked forward.

Percy pointed Riptide at Zeus, and water fired from the tip, like a water cannon. The impact sent Zeus flying into Poseidon. When Zeus and Poseidon stood up they both looked dizzy. Poseidon and Zeus pointed their weapons at Percy, and he pointed his weapon at them.

Soon all three powerful weapons shot an element out of their tip. Poseidon shot water, Zeus shot lightning, and Percy shot a mixture of ice and water. All three beams met in the center and caused a massive explosion. Dust covered the entire arena, making it so no one could see who won.

When the dust cleared Poseidon, Zeus, and Percy were all laying next to each other. Percy spoke up, "Well, that sucked. Let's never do that again." Poseidon and Zeus laughed and agreed.

Apollo healed the three and helped them up. They were still weak from the fight, so they leaned on someone. Poseidon leaned on Apollo, Zeus leaned on Hera, and Percy leaned on Hestia, of course.

Zeus then announced to the crowd, "Alright everyone, I believe this test is over now, you may all return to your business. Campers, we will be flashing you back to camp." Everyone got up and began to leave. Soon it was just Percy, the campers, and the Olympians.

The Olympians flashed the campers to camp and left to do their own things. Hestia flashed Percy and her to the Poseidon cabin at camp. She helped him lay down on the bed before laying down on his chest. Percy wrapped an arm around her and shifted till they were face to face.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about." He asked. Hestia blushed before asking, "Do you have feelings for anyone?" Percy was take aback by the question. He was also kind of nervous, he had feelings for her, but didn't know if she returned them. Percy nervously said, "Yes." She seemed to gain a hopeful look.

"Who is it?" She asked. Percy smiled and said, "Well, she has the most mesmerizing eyes, they look like living flames. Her hair is an amazing Auburn color, and smells like fire and the most amazing food imaginable. She is just the right for her to snuggle into my chest. She has the most amazing personality, she is always happy and hopeful. She can make me happy I my saddest of states. She simply completes me."

With every word he inched closer to her. Hestia smiled and asked, "And what would her name be?" She asked also inching closer to him. "Hestia." He whispered barely audible. Hestia heard though, and her heart skipped a beat, he liked her back. She slowly leaned closer to him and closed her eyes. Percy followed suit, till their lips met.

When they pulled back Percy smiled at her and said, "I love you Hestia." She smiled back and said, "I love you too Percy." Percy smiled widely at her, not believing she loved him back. "Then will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. She smiled before frowning, "What about my oath?" She asked. Percy smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, I've already taken care of it."

Hestia looked like she was going to question him, but decided not to. "In that case, yes I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said. Percy grinned widely before capturing her lips in a kiss, which she happily returned. Percy put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, and she put her hands around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

They fell asleep like that, laying in each other's arms. They didn't notice the being watching from afar, grinning evilly at them. This was going to make its plan much easier. The being laughed evilly as it disappeared into the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

~•3rd POV•~  
Percy woke up to the feeling of something soft in his lips. He opened his eyes and was met by the flaming eyes of Hestia. He softly kissed her back and rolled over, till he was on top of her. Hestia giggled as Percy rolled on top of her. Percy just smiled and snuggled into her and closed his eyes.

Hestia continued giggling as she tried to get Percy off of her. "Percy it's time to get up, you have to train the campers soon." Hestia said while trying to push Percy off of her. Percy just groaned and hugged her harder saying, "5 more minutes."

After a few minutes of struggling Hestia finally got out from under Percy. Percy just laid there not wanting to get up. He hadn't slept in years, so he wasn't used to waking up. Hestia frowned at Percy not getting up. She thought about how to get him up for a minute before an idea came to her. She snapped her fingers and a platter of blue cookies appeared in her hands.

Percy smelled the cookies and shot up, making Hestia laugh. Percy stood up and stretched before walking over to Hestia. He went and hugged her from behind and kissed her softly. As he kissed her he slowly reached for a cookie. Hestia noticed this and slapped his hand away, making him whine. "No cookies till you take a shower." She said strictly. Percy hung his head and went to the bathroom muttering, "Yes mom."

Half an hour later Percy walked out of the bathroom ready to start training for the day. As he walked out he noticed Hestia sitting on a bed humming a song to herself. Percy sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed in content. Percy sat there with Hestia as he ate cookies Hestia made.

They were broken out of their own world when they heard the conch horn blow three times, signaling an attack. They both rushed to half-blood hill, to see what was happening. When they got there they saw an army of well over ten thousand monsters led by a woman in all black.

The woman was about 5"8 with pale skin and pure yellow eyes. She was wielding a golden scythe, with a 2 foot long blade. She was wearing a black cloak that only showed her hands and head.

The woman walked toward the demigod army. She walked till she was about fifty feet from the front lines. "I would like to speak to Perseus Jackson." She said to the crowd. Percy kissed Hestia's cheek and walked up too the cloaked woman.

"I am Perseus Jackson, who might you be?" Percy said once he was about ten feet from her. The woman pulled back her hood, revealing long pitch black hair. "I am Eris, goddess of discord and strife, daughter of Nyx." She said smirking, as if expecting everyone to run in fear. Percy just raised an eyebrow and said, "Never heard of you, it's nice to meet you though."

Eris was furious, they hadn't heard of her, well she was going to make them remember her forever, by destroying their camp. She stormed back to her army and prepared to charge. Percy just rolled his eyes and walked back to the demigods.

When Percy got back to the demigods Athena walked up to him. "Percy, we don't have enough warriors, even with you their army is too much for us." Athena said in concern. Percy just raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you trust me?" Athena nodded her head and replied, "Yes, everyone trusts you, but how are we going to Win?" Percy raised his hand and the Canoe lake began to float. Percy then moved his hand forward and a fourth of the lake moved to each side of the demigod army. Percy then clenched his fist and the water turned into armies of ice warriors. There were about a thousand warriors on each side, making it 4 to 1 odds, in the enemies favor.

Percy simply looked at Athena with an eyebrow raised and asked, "Does this help even the odds?" She looked around in amazement before saying, "Yes, yes it does." She walked off leaving a smirking Percy. Hestia walked up and saw Percy smirking and smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Percy whined. Hestia just rolled her eyes and replied, "That was for being a show off, now you had better get ready, they look to be charging."

Percy spun around and cursed himself for not noticing them charging. He quickly ran to the front and yelled, "In positions everyone, lock shields and aim bows." Everyone did as told and Percy made his twin swords appear.

He got into a ready stance and raised his hand in the air. "Archers aim!" He yelled. He waited till the monster army was 100 feet away before pulling his hand down and yelling, "Fire!" Arrows rained down on the enemies, killing hundreds. Percy turned to Will Solace and said, "I need you to take command of the archers." Will nodded and ran off to the archers.

Percy pointed one of his swords at the monster army and yelled, "Charge!" As he yelled his order a beam of ice shot out of his sword and killed a hundred monsters. The demigod army yelled as they charged the monsters. The Spearman were the first to hit, then the swordsman, and those armed with daggers stayed behind and protected the archers.

Percy created multiple storms throughout the enemy army as he attacked. He hacked, slashed, stabbed, and shot beams of ice everywhere he went. He moved so fast he was just a blur to anyone watching.

As Percy was fighting he heard a scream. He quickly looked at where it came from. He was met with the sight of Frank and Jason protecting an unconscious Piper from Eris. Percy quickly shot over to them, because he knew they wouldn't be able to fight a goddess, especially a goddess like her. She was dangerous, she wasn't a war goddess, but she was a goddess of disagreement, she could manipulate people.

When Percy got there he shot Eris with a beam of ice. She flew back and Percy turned to Frank and Jason. "Take care of Piper, ill deal with Eris." Percy ordered. They nodded and turned to help Piper. Percy quickly turned back I Eris, to see her standing glaring at him.

Eris launched herself at Percy. He swiftly rolled to his right, dodging her attack. He quickly stood up and blocked a strike directed at his head. At this point the monster army was all dead, and everyone was watching Percy and Eris fight. Some of the Apollo cabin drew bows and aimed them at Eris.

Percy quickly told them to stand down and help heal the wounded. They did as told and Percy looked back just in time to block a strike at his heart. He then started an attack of his own and began to hack and slash at her every weakness. As they fought Eris began to talk, "Why do you fight for the gods, they make their children fight their wars, then neglect them. They aren't fit to rule. You should help me, my mother would rule the world so much better. She takes care of her children, protects them. She would help the mortals live in peace with us immortals. Join us, help us remake the world in our image."

Percy smirked at her attempt to make him betray his friends. "Your right." Percy said, making many people gasp. "The gods aren't fare, they make their kids fight their wars, they can't help their kids, keep them safe." Percy continued. Eris looked like she had just won the lottery. She put her scythe away and stretched her hand out for him to take. Percy stepped forward, with one sword still out and took her hand. He pulled her closer and stabbed her through the stomach with his sword.

Eris gasped and coughed up blood and asked, "Why, you said you disagree with their ways." Percy just smirked and replied, "While I may disagree with some of their ways, I have learned to live with it. They are not perfect, but they are better than the Titans and Primordials." When Percy finished speaking he made his other sword and swung around and decapitated her.

As she turned to dust Percy turned towards the demigods and gods. He smirked at their gaping faces and walked towards them. He waved his hand and all of his ice warriors turned to water and returned to the lake.

As he walked away he heard a scream. He quickly turned around to see Annabeth with a green arrow through her stomach. Percy quickly pulled out his bow and shot the lone dracaena that shot the arrow. Apollo rushes to her side to heal her. He pulled out the arrow and put his hands over her wound. He began to chant and his hands glowed golden.

After a minute he began to panic all of the sudden. Athena noticed this and rushed to his side and asked, "What's wrong, why can't you heal her?" Apollo shakily looked up and said, "The arrow was poisoned with Pit Scorpion poison." Everyone gasped, everyone except for Percy. Percy calmly walked up and knelt beside Annabeth. He put his hand over her stomach and closed his eyes.

Everyone watched, not moving, as Percy knelt there. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and held his hand directly over her wound and shoved his hand down. As his hand entered the wound Annabeth screamed in pain, making Athena try to pull Percy's hand out. "Stop! What are you doing, your killing her!" Athena screamed. Percy didn't seem to notice and held his hand in her wound. After a minute of Athena disparately trying to shove Percy away, Percy pulled his hand out. His hand was covered in blood and he held a piece of black ice.

He stood up and held his hand out and the ice melted. The black substance dripped onto the ground. Where the substance hit the ground it sizzled and steamed. Everyone was brought back to Annabeth when she gasped and sat up. She winced and laid back down.

Athena looked up at Percy and asked, "What did you do, is she going to be ok?" Percy just motioned to the substance on the ground and said, "I pulled the poison out of her blood, and yes she will be ok. I recommend Apollo brings her to his temple and let her rest." Apollo nodded and flashed them both out. Athena rushed and hugged Percy and said, "Thank you Percy, you saved my daughters life." Percy just smiled and lightly hugged her back comfortingly and whispered comforting words in her ear.

After a second Athena pulled back and said thank you one more time before flashing out. The rest of the gods followed suit and flashed away, leaving Percy, the campers, and Hestia. Percy told the campers to take the wounded back to camp and heal them. He then walked over to Hestia and took her hand. She flashed them both to the Poseidon cabin.

When they got there Hestia pulled Percy into a deep kiss. When they pulled back breathless Percy asked. "What was that for?" Hestia just smiled and replied, "That was for doing amazing in the battle, and saving Annabeth." Percy smiled lovingly at her and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Ill always save someone in need."

After they pulled away Hestia said, "The gods are calling a meeting, they want you to attend." Percy nodded and replied, "Ok, I'll teleport to the hearth, but first, do we want to keep our relationship a secret?" Hestia pondered this in her head, she didn't know how the others would react to her dating someone. She didn't want Percy to get in trouble so she said, "I say we keep it a secret, at least till after this war, then we can think about it more." Percy nodded and teleported to Olympus, with Hestia not far behind.

When they arrived Zeus nodded to Percy and began the meeting. "Well, I don't think that a daughter of Nyx is a coincidence, it proves that we are indeed fighting Nyx." Athena said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then what do we do?" Ares asked. Percy spoke up and said, "We wait. We continue doing what we are currently doing, train the campers, set up defenses, and get as much information as possible." Everyone nodded in agreement and Zeus said, "In that case, does anyone else have anything else to discuss?" When no one spoke up Zeus smashed his Master Bolt into the ground and said, "Meeting adjourned." With that everyone flashed out.


	13. Chapter 13

~•3rd POV•~  
It has been 2 months since the last monster attack, and the campers and gods were restless. Everyone was expecting an attack to come every day. Percy was the worst, he was afraid that they would have to fight an army he couldn't defeat without major casualties. Hestia constantly was comforting him, reassuring him that he would be able to defeat any army who attacked them.

Hestia and Percy had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, even the gods. They used their powers to block Aphrodite from seeing their love life. Aphrodite came to Percy one day complaining about how she couldn't see his love life. She even went as far as to say he has a "Heart of Ice". Percy just scoffed and walked off when she said that.

Over the months Percy had grown accustom to sleeping. He started sleeping because Hestia was always falling asleep in his cabin, so he would sleep with her. He had also devised a plan to be able to be in a relationship with Hestia, because of her oath.

Over the past three months, since Percy arrived, the campers had all increased their skills exponentially. They could all do complicated sword moves, and knew at least one style of hand to hand combat. The campers who learned faster began to learn more complicated fighting styles.

One day while Percy and Hestia were sitting, watching the campers fight they heard the conch horn blow thee times, signaling an attack. Percy melted all of his ice copies and ran, with the rest of the campers and gods, to Half-Blood Hill. When he got there Percy's worst fear became true.

There, in front of the campers and gods, stood an army of over 50,000 monsters. There was no way, even with Percy, that the campers could survive the attack. Percy hastily made the entire lake rise and turn into ice warriors. He was able to make 4,000 warriors, but they were still massively outnumbered.

Leading the enemy army was a woman dressed in a cloak that seemed to be woven out of darkness. She was about 5"7, had pitch black eyes, deathly pale skin, and hair as black as night. She had an extremely strong aura, and the darkness seemed to pull to her, like it wanted to be with her. All in all, she terrified everyone.

Percy recognized the figure and paled. She was Nyx, the primordial they were fighting against. Not only was she stronger than Gaea, but a lot more deadly. Without a single word Nyx lifted her and pushed it forward. Out of her hand shot a beam of darkness at a group of campers.

Before the beam could hit the campers, it collided with a beam of ice. The collision caused an explosion. Everyone looked at Percy, to see his hand up and facing where the beam of darkness was. Nyx quickly fired another beam, which Percy also blocked. Nyx was angry that a mortal could stop her beams, so she ordered her army to charge.

Percy quickly began to shout orders to his army. They got into a defensive stance and prepared to meet the enemies charge. When the two armies clashed all that could be heard was yelling, screaming, and the sound of metal clashing. Percy tore through monster after monster, heading towards Nyx, who was just watching with a smirk on her face.

Hack, slash, duck, roll, stab, hack, slash. That was all Percy was doing as he ripped through his enemies. He moved like lighting through the enemies, causing chaos wherever he went. Monsters didn't have time to block his attack when he came at them. He left a trail of golden dust where ever he went.

As he fought he helped out campers and took on the larger monster. He finally made it to Nyx and got into a fighting stance. "Hello Nyx." Percy sneered. She just smirked back and said, "Hello Perseus, its good to see you again." Percy just growled and raised his swords at her. She smirked and materialized two pitch black swords in her hands.

Without warning the two launched at each other. They exchanged blow after blow, neither able to land a hit on the other. The force from their battle was causing the ground beneath them to crack. The battle attracted the attention of both armies, causing them to stop and retreat to watch the legendary battle.

Nyx slashed at Percy with her right sword and did a round kick at his mid section. Percy deflected her slash and jumped back to avoid her kick. He then shot a beam of ice out of one of his swords and launched forward and put his swords above his head and slashed downward. Nyx blocked his beam of ice with her swords and held her swords up to block his downward strike, being unable to jump out of the way.

When Percy's swords met Nyx's the ground cracked and a miniature explosion formed. They both were sent flying backwards from the blast. When they recovered Nyx shadow traveled away. Percy frantically looked around him, waiting for her to pop out and stab him. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar scream.

He turned around, and what he saw made his blood boil. Standing there was Nyx holding Hestia by her hair, with a sword at her neck. Percy's vision went red as he tried to calm himself, to think of a way to get Hestia out of this.

"It looks like I Win Percy. Put your weapons down or I'll kill your little girlfriend here." Nyx said loudly. Percy narrowed his eyes at her, how did she know about them. Percy quickly ran simulations through his head, trying to find a way out of this situation. It eventually came down to one way to save Hestia, but Percy didn't like it, not at all. He had swore to himself that he would never use this power, unless the situation was dire.

Percy sighed and looked up. He made his swords disappear, causing everyone to gasp, and Nyx to gain a victorious smirk. Percy took a step forward and wiped the smirk off of Nyx's face by saying, "I am sorry Nyx, I swore to never do this, but you are forcing my hand." Nyx gained a fearful look, even she had to admit that Percy was powerful, and if he had a power that he swore not to use, it must be extremely powerful.

"What are you doing?" Nyx asked, fear evident in her voice. Percy didn't answer, instead raised his hand and pointed it at Nyx. "Lower your hand or I'll kill Hestia." Nyx screamed, pushing her blade into Hestia's throat harder. Percy just shook his head and said, "I truly am sorry." As soon as he said that Nyx started to scream in pain.

She dropped Hestia and crumbled to her knees. Hestia wasted no time in rushing to the other gods. Everyone watched as Percy slowly walked toward the screaming primordial. Percy had a sad look as he walked. He never wanted to cause anyone, even his enemies, this much pain.

When Percy got to Nyx he sat down with his legs crossed and bought Nyx's head onto his lap. She was spasming and had tears running down her face. She slowly looked up at Percy and said, "Please, make it end. Kill me if you must, just make it stop." Percy nodded and bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I truly am sorry." After he said that he made a knife out of ice and slit her throat.

As the light left her eyes, Nyx dissolved into silver dust. Percy slowly stood up and addressed the monster army. "I recommend you go, and never come back. There is no need for more death on this day, or any other." Percy said, with a heavy amount of charm speak in his voice, while looking at the monster army. They all nodded in fear and began to leave.

Soon all of the monsters were gone and Percy stood looking at where the monster army was. As he was about to go back to the campers and gods, a black vortex appeared in front of Percy. A man stepped out of the vortex and Percy quickly uncapped Riptide and pointed it at the man. The man raised his hands in surrender and said, "Do not worry hero, I am not here to fight."

Percy lowered his sword and asked, "Who are you?" The man smiled and replied, "I am Erebus, primordial of darkness, and husband of Nyx." Percy raised his sword at the man again. He had just killed the man's wife, meaning he was probably mad at Percy.

The man just said, "Lower your weapon, as I said, I am not here to harm you, rather I am here to thank you." Percy looked questionably at Erebus. He just killed Erebus' wife, and he was now wanting to thank Percy? Erebus caught Percy's questioning look and clarified, "When Nyx decided to attack Olympus she asked me to help her. I declined saying it was a bad idea, and a pointless fight. Sadly she was determined and wouldn't stop the war on you. I pleaded with her not to fight, but she ignored me and fought anyway."

Percy raised an eyebrow and made a 'go on' motion with his hand. Erebus continued, "While I didn't want her to go to war, I still love her. I didn't want to see her hurt, but could do nothing to help her. After she captured Hestia you could have killed her slowly and painfully, but you showed her mercy. You showed that you truly didn't want to cause her that pain, and ended her life quickly. While she will take centuries to reform, I must thank you. You spared her from a painful death."

After Erebus was done explaining he walked over to Percy and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, I owe you a lot." Erebus said into Percy's ear. Percy smiled and pulled back and said, "You owe me nothing, I was only doing the right thing."

Erebus smiled widely and said, "Your mercy and generosity is greater than legends say." With that Erebus disappeared in a vortex. Percy smiled and walked back to the gods. Hestia quickly crushed Percy in a hug, which he happily returned.

When they pulled back Percy faces the gods and campers and said, "Go, heal the wounded and gather the dead. We will make shrouds for those who didn't survive." The campers nodded, but before going Annabeth asked the question on everyone's mind, "What did you do to Nyx?"

Percy's face turned sad, even regretful. "I did what I promised myself that I would never do." He explained. "What did you promise to never do?" Athena asked. "I froze her ichor." Percy said. Everyone gasped, he was powerful enough to do that? "How?" Asked Athena. "Blood and Ichor have water in them, do they not?" Percy explained. "Yes, but much less in ichor." Athena said. Percy sighed, "Indeed, that makes it slower and more painful for gods."

"Ok, we had best help the wounded and collect the dead, I believe Percy is tired from fighting Nyx." Hestia said. Everyone nodded, and Percy sent her a thankful look. Hestia nodded at him before flashing them both to his cabin.

Percy laid down in his bed with Hestia in his arms. He slowly and lovingly kissed her. "Thank you for getting me out of there, I hate what I did, but your life was on the line, and you are more important than anything to me." Percy said after they broke apart.

Hestia smiled and kissed him again before saying, "Thank you for saving me, I would have died if you hadn't." Percy smiled and said, "I'd do anything for you, no matter what." It was the truth, he was willing to do anything for her, she was his world, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. They both smiled and fell asleep in each others arms. They slept without dreams, enjoying the feeling of the other on their body.


	14. Chapter 14

~•3rd POV•~  
The day after the battle with Nyx the gods and campers burned all of the burial shrouds. Hades promised to send all of the dead campers to Elysium. After the burials everyone went to Olympus to accept rewards and celebrate their victory.

When they got to Olympus everyone crowded into the Throne room to watch the awards ceremony. The gods all sat in their Thrones, or stools in Hades case, and prepared to begin. The gods created chairs for everyone to sit on.

Once everyone was seated the gods began. "Welcome heroes. You have all done a great service to the gods. For your service we gods have decided to grant you all partial immortality. You will live forever, unless you are struck down in battle." Zeus said.

Everyone stared agape at what Zeus said. He was going to make all of the campers immortal. Everyone expected to be rewarded, but immortality was way more than they thought they would receive.

Zeus broke everyone out of their thought when he spoke again. "Do you all accept?" Zeus asked. Everyone nodded, and the gods began to chant. Everyone, aside from the camp counselors and the seven from the Second great prophecy, began to glow.

When the glow died down all of the campers began to look around, seeing if any of them changed. They all looked the same, but felt slightly healthier. If they had allergies or sickness, it was cured as a part of being partially immortal.

"As you can see, the councilors weren't given partial immortality." Zeus said. Everyone nodded, confused as to why. "We have decided that, because of their good job during the war as leaders, we will be granting them full immortality." Zeus explained.

The councilors eyes widened comically. They never expected to be offered partial immortality, especially not full immortality. When Zeus asked if they would accept they all nodded their heads faster than anyone thought possible.

Each god shot their cabins counselor with a beam. When the beams hit the counselors they all screamed out in pain. When the beam disappeared all of the councilors stood up straight and bowed to the gods before walking to the rest of the campers.

When everyone was done congratulating them, and each other, Zeus cleared his throat. "Now, I believe we still have one more hero to reward." Zeus said. Everyone quieted down, curious of what the gods would offer Percy this time.

"Perseus Jackson, step forward." Zeus bellowed.

Percy smiled at Hestia before walking before the gods. He didn't bother bowing, knowing they don't want him to. "For your bravery and skills in battle, we would like to offer you godhood, again. We would also like to offer to make you a trainer at Camp Half-Blood along side with Chiron." Zeus said.

Percy looked back at Hestia before saying, "I accept my lords and ladies."

All of the gods looked relieved, this may be his last chance to be offered godhood, and they all liked him and didn't want to have to see him die eventually. Zeus nodded and called upon the fates.

The fates appeared and stretched out their hands to Percy. They began to chant in Ancient Greek and Percy began to glow. He glowed a bright ice blue color. As he glowed everyone could feel his aura grow slightly, seeing as he was already at godly powerful.

When the fates stopped chanting Percy stopped glowing. He straightened his back, waiting to hear his domains. What the fates said next shocked everyone, well everyone except Percy.

"We present to you Perseus Jackson, god of ice, heroes, loyalty, and male virginity." The fates said at the same time. They flashed out before anyone could react.

Everyone, except Percy, gasped at the last domain. Percy just groaned and mumbled, "Well, that's one way to tell them." What Percy said didn't go unnoticed by Athena.

"What do you mean, that's one way to tell us?" Athena asked, getting the attention of everyone. Percy just smiled sheepishly and shuffled his feet. Poseidon narrowed his eyes at Percy before demanding, "Perseus Jackson, what did you do?"

Percy flinched slightly as his dad used his full name. "I swore to be an eternal virgin." Percy mumbled. Poseidon, not hearing, asked, "What was that?" Percy just sighed and said, "I swore to be an eternal virgin."

Everyone gasped, but none was louder than Hestia. She now knew what he meant when he said he had it handled, when talking about how their relationship would work with her oath. She had her hands over her mouth and was almost crying from joy. He gave up so much, just to be with her.

Poseidon, finally snapping out of his shock, asked/shouted, "What! What do you mean you swore to be an eternal virgin? Why would you do that?!"

Percy looked back at Hestia before turning to his father and explaining, "Well, you see, my girlfriend is an eternal virgin, meaning that this is the only way we could be together. And before you say it isn't, I am not going to cheat on her, even with mortals. So, if she's an eternal virgin, and I'm never going to cheat on her, why shouldn't I swear to be an eternal virgin myself?"

Everyone was blown back at his explanation. Not only was the fact that he had a girlfriend surprising, but also the fact that she was an eternal virgin. Not only that, but his dedication was unheard of.

Poseidon snapped out of his shock, again, and asked the question on everyone's mind, "Percy, who is your girlfriend?"

Percy just rolled his eyes and said, "Is it really that hard to guess, I mean how many eternal virgins are there?"

Before anyone could answer, Hestia snapped out of her shock. She quickly crashed into Percy and kissed him. Everyone gasped at her actions, and Percy just smiled and kissed her back.

Everyone stared at Percy and Hestia in shock as they kissed. They all knew they were close, but not this close. Zeus snapped out of his shock and asked, "Umm Percy, you do realize she is your aunt, right?"

Percy just raised an unimpressed eyebrow and said, "Says the man married to his sister."

Zeus blushed in embarrassment, he hadn't thought of that. Everyone laughed at Zeus' embarrassment. Once everyone was done laughing Poseidon said, "Well, I couldn't think of anyone better for my son, likewise for my sister. Oh, and Percy, does your mom know. Actually, have you visited your mom since you got back?"

Percy paled, he had been so busy with the war he hadn't even visited his mom! She was probably worried sick! Percy quickly said, "Oh crap, I got to go, like right now. Hestia would you please come? Maybe you could use your powers to calm her to the point where she doesn't kill me?"

Hestia laughed and said, "I'll come, but I'm not using any powers, I want to see your mom beat the crap out of you. You deserve it for not visiting her."

Percy paled and looked at his girlfriend in betrayal before saying, "Yeah, I love you too." Hestia just smiled and took his hand and said, "I know you do." She then flashed them both off of Olympus.

When the two of them flashed out, everyone in the throne room bust out laughing. The thought of the extremely powerful, now god, scared of his mortal mother was hilarious. There was also the fact that they knew she could, and would kick his ass. Everyone left the throne room to part with one thought on their mind, 'Percy is so dead.'

~•~•~•~•~•~•Line Break•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Percy and Hestia ended up in front of the door of Percy's mom's house. Percy was beyond nervous, how was his mom going to take the news that he was a god now. How would she take how he has a girlfriend, and who it is. Especially, how would she take it when he tells her he has been back for a few months.

He looked to Hestia for help, but she just smirked and knocked on the door. Percy's eyes widened before he glared at her. She just smiled and twirled innocently. Percy sighed and walked over and took Hestia's hand. He waited patiently for his mom to answer the door.

A few seconds later the door opened, revealing his mom. She looked at them curiously and cautiously. She had spent enough time with Poseidon and Percy to be able to since godly auras, and they both had extremely powerful ones.

Sally put on a smile and asked, "Hello, who might you be?"

Percy smiled and said, "It's me mom."

Sally's eyes widened before she crushed him in a hug. She cried into his chest as they hugged. Percy also had some tears in his eyes, he had missed his mom dearly.

When they pulled back Sally wiped her eyes and ushered them both in. They sat down on a couch, Percy and Hestia holding hands. Sally noticed that and raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything.

Percy looked around quickly and asked, "Mom, where is Paul?"

Sally smiled and said, "He is taking a shower, he just got back from work, would you two like some cookies?"

Percy's head snapped back to his mom and he hastily said, "Yes please."

Sally laughed and went to the kitchen to get cookies. Hestia rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics. Percy noticed that and indignantly said, "Hey, they are good, they could give yours a run for their money."

Hestia softly laughed and said, "I can imagine."

A few minutes later Sally came back with a bunch of cookies and Paul. Paul instantly crushed Percy in a hug, which Percy happily returned, before sitting down. Percy instantly grabbed a handful of cookies and sat back down with Hestia.

Hestia smacked Percy's head because of his manners. Percy just smiled sheepishly and offered her a cookie. Hestia rolled her eyes and took the cookie, thanking Percy's mom.

When they all settled down Sally started talking. "So Percy, who this?" She asked indicating to Hestia."

Percy just smiled and kissed Hestia's cheek and said, "This is my girlfriend, Hestia."

Sally and Paul's yaws dropped. They began to bow, but Hestia stopped them. "Please don't bow, I'm not one for formalities, especially when it comes to Percy's family."

Sally and Paul nodded before Paul asked, "Wait, I thought you are a virgin goddess, so how can you two date?" Sally nodded in agreement with his question, also curious about it.

"Yes I am a virgin goddess, but Percy swore to be an eternal virgin, so he could be with me." Hestia explained smiling.

Sally and Paul's jaws dropped, again. Sally snapped out of her shock and addressed Percy. "I'm proud of you, you did all of that for your girlfriend, I can only imagine what you would do for your wife." Sally said winking at Hestia.

Hestia and Percy both blushed, making Sally laugh. Sally clapped her hands together and asked, "Well, why don't you tell us about how you two got together?"

Percy smiled and began explaining everything that happened over the past six years. He started out with Canada, and finished with how he became a god. Paul and Sally listened intently through the entire story. They were shocked at all of Percy's achievements, but most shocked about how he was a god. When Percy finished explaining his past six years they left, after promising to visit soon.

They flashed to Olympus and walked hand in hand. As they walked they waved to people who were celebrating their victory. They walked by a lot of people who gave them odd looks, not used to seeing Hestia holding hands with someone.

As they were walking Percy noticed Annabeth and Apollo kissing. It was a slow kiss, with love in it. Percy smiled at the couple, happy that Annabeth moved on.

They kept walking, but Percy made a mental note to threaten to kill Apollo if he ever hurt her. They kept walking till they got to the edge of Olympus. They sat down on a bench, overlooking New York.

It was night so all of the lights were on, making the city look beautiful from where they were. Hestia snuggled into Percy's chest and Percy placed his chin on her head.

Percy sighed in content, he could get used to that. Just him and Hestia, no war, no sadness, no fear of what was to come next. Just the two of them, together and happy.


End file.
